Naruto: The Immortal Warrior
by canabiskage
Summary: What happens when a man with strange powers comes and trains Naruto for 6 years. Slight but not much NarutoX Jumper. NaruIno Slight Konoha bashing as well later on. Still Romajikage doing it I just changed my name
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. This is just a figment of my imagination**

"**Blah**" Demon speaking  
'**_Blah_**' demon thinking  
"Blah" Human speaking  
'_Blah_' Human thinking

**Chapter 1 ( The Meeting)**

A figure in a blue trench coat was standing on a hill facing a village with a mountain with four faces on it. The figure lifted his straw hat and got a good look at the village and more spefically the mountain. He took a good look at the fourth face on the mountain.

" You know Minato I don't think they caught your image thoroughly. They missed your nose my friend." the figure said. The whislte of the wind was his answer.

" Haha- ah I guess your right. Well time to go to the village." The figure said again to nothing. As the wind started blowing leaves away, the figure was gone in an instant.

It was just a normal day for Genma Shiranui, he was assigned the low b-rank mission of guard duty on this day in Konoha. Next to him was fellow chunin Hayate Gekko. Konoha hadn't had much trouble since about 6 years ago when the Kyuubi no Yōkō attacked the village. The demon was defeated but at the cost of the villages greatest Hokage the Yondiame. Genma then looked back at how powerful he knew the Hokage was first hand. But his trip down memory lane didn't last long as he saw a person walking towards the village and he was only a few feet away from the gate.

"Excuse me but can I see your identification" Genma asked

" Boys I'm just passing through and picking something up. Besides I don't really need to show you identification." The figure said

" Oh and why's that?" Hayate asked

" Because I'm already in the gate look" the figure said and pointed in the village. What the guards saw was the exact same figure that was standing infront of them.

"Heh a **Kage Bushin** eh? That's nothing truely special." Genma said

" Well that's not really a kage bushin. " the figure said and lifted his hat a little bit. What the guards saw was these emerald green eyes with a red eagle on it. The eagle had what looked like the symbol of infinity on it's back. The guards went wided eyed because after the figure showed his eyes he dissapeared completly.

" What kind of eyes were those?" Hayate asked a little freaked out.

"I don't know I 've heard of a doujutsu that sounds like what we just saw. The only problem is I believe that it is completly gone from the planet." Genma said

"Well what ever that was it's not something we should mess with. If that was the bloddline I'm thinking of it is way stronger than the bloodlines here" Genma said and sat back down in the booth.

--In Konoha--

There was a blond boy running through the village. Behind him was a huge mob with variety of weapons from kunai to pitchforks.

" Kill the demon!" one of the members of the mob yelled.

" Shit " the boy said and he picked up his speed.

" Where do you think your going" a shinobi in the crowd said and he flung a few kunai at the boy. The kunai pierced the boys flesh in both legs and arms. The boy nearly collapsed from the pain but he kept running. The blond took a quick look back and saw that the mob was still after him and it looked like it had grown alittle.

The boy looked infront of him at the last second. But it was to late.

Boom was the sound made when the boy bumped into this blue trench coat wearing person. The boy looked up at the persons face. A look of terror was on the childs face.

" G-Gomen I di-dn't know where I was going. Please don't hurt me" the boy said as he tried backing away. The man looked behind the boy at the crowd of people running for the child.

" Heh being hunted eh? Don't worry kid I've been hunted alot. I'll handle this" The man said looking down at the boy with a smile. The man then pushed the boy behind him.

" So what's the big idea hunting down this poor boy?" the man asked the crowd.

" That is no boy! He is a demon!" members of the crowd shouted.

" A demon? So I've heard. But whatr has this demon done anyway." The man asked

" He desstroyed half of our village, and the little brat has the guts to walk into my shop and steal a few meals." a Chubby man said

The blue trench coat man looked around the village, then back at the boy.

" The village looks perfectly fine to me. I doubt that this boy destroyed half of the village. I believe even if he wanted to this boy can't harm the village. So why don't you all go back to your homes and get on with your lives." The man said

" Why should we you're only one man. We can take both you and the demon. When that brat is dead then we'll all go on with our lives." a chunin in the crowd said

" You know I was expecting that answer. Buddy you've just signed a death warrant." the man said and he flung a kunai a few feet infront of him.

"Tell you guys what if your able to make it past that kunai in one piece the kids all yours." the stranger said

"Very well then" the shinobi of the group said and they charged. The stranger smirked and dissapeared. He reappeared infront of the charging shinobi.

" **Chimamire Hitotoki no Mai**" the man said. He then launched multiple fists at the shinobi. Then the stranger multiplied and all of the blue cloaked figures hit all of the mob. From where the boy was he saw the entire mob get wiped out. Blood was splattered around. The man looked back at the boy.

" The fools should be lucky that I went easy on them. Unfortunately I did have to kill a few. But to be fair I warned them. " he said

" You're. You're not going to hurt me are you?" the boy asked

" God no I didn't want to hurt these people but their stupidity caused them to attack. All because I was defending you." The man said he then walked up to an injured shinobi.

" You're not going to die...yet. I'm taking you to see the Hokage" the man said and he waved the boy over to him. When the blond came to the man he grabbed the boy and the injured shinobi.

" Hold your breath." the man told the boy and in a swirl of leaves they were gone.

Neither knew they were being watched by an old man through a crystal ball. When the old man heard this whooshing sound he smiled and looked up.

" Well, well Naruto-kun have an exciting day?" the old man asked the boy

" Yea ojii-san that's kind of why I'm here... See .." Naruto tried saying but was interrupted but the stranger.

" He was attacked Sarutobi-sama by some of your villagers. If I hadn't interviended Naruto here would be as good as dead" the man said

" Yes I saw how your intervention worked. Still roughing every one up eh?" Sarutobi asked the man with an eyebrow raised

" Oh come on Sarutobi you know me. The fools are just lucky I didn't kill them all" The man said. This caused the Sandiame to put his fingers to his forehead.

" Ah. Sean-kun you know you can't just do that" the Hokage said

" Sandiame if I didn't react Konoha would lose a child. " the man said

" Sean. I thank you for rescuing Naruto. But you could have spared those few peoples lives. We'll talk about this later though for Naruto has school." The sandiame said and looked at the little boy.

" Fine then ojii-san I'll go to class." Naruto said and he existed the room. The Sandiame then looked back at Sean.

" Sean why have you come back? From what I remember your still being hunted correct?" The sandiame asked

" The group that's hunting me isn't really something to worry about. At least not at the moment. I actually came here to keep a promise to two old friends. Which brings me to this. I want to train Naruto. Make him strong and get him in touch with both his bloodlines. " Sean said as he took off the straw hat on his head to reveal a spikey haired red head man.

" How do you know about Naruto's bloodlines? He's an orphan he doesn't have anything." Sarutobi said

" Don't give me that bull shit Sandiame-sama. You know full well that I was Minato's and Kushina friend. I know who's their son" Sean said

" Very well. What did both Kushina and Minato ask you to do and why are you doing it 6 years after they died?" the Sandiame asked

" Well see Kushina and Minato just asked me recently to train Naruto. Now I know I'm not his godfather that's Jiraiya-senseis spot. But both Minato and Kushina told me that they feel something bad is going to happen in the near future and they want their son as strong as possible." Sean said

" How were you able to hear this ? Like I said both are dead" the Hokage said

" Hokage-sama you know that legend about mine, Kushina's and Minato's bloodlines. About how we never truely die. Well it's true. My kekkai genkai goes with theirs. " the Redhead said.

" So how are you going to train Naruto-kun then?" the old man asked

" I'll train him in everything. He'll come back the last year of the academy. You can place him in any team you wish. " Sean said

" What if you get attacked by that group that's hunting you or worse. Can you promise that Naruto-kun shall come back alive and well?" the hokage asked

" Yes I promise Naruto will comeback alive and well. Nothing will happen to him." the traveller said

"Very well. As a shinobi of Konoha Adler Sean I give you the task of training Uzumaki Naruto for 6 years. You will have to get Naruto after school though. Now dissmissed" The Sandiame said and the redhead was gone in an instant. The Sandiame sat back in his chair and exhaled his breath.

" I must say that is always a good bloodline" he said and he took a puff from his pipe.

-- Later at the Academey --

' _Who was that guy that saved me earlier_' Naruto thought as he was dazing out from Iruka's lesson.

" Naruto!" Iruka yelled and the Uzumaki snapped out of his daze

" Yes Iruka-sensei " Naruto said with a foxy grin.

" Tell us a major factor in the 3rd great ninja war that caused Konoha to be victorious." Iruka said

" Wasn't it..." Naruto tried to say but he was interrupted by the final bell .

" Ah fine see you all tomorrow" Iruka said

When Naruto walked out of the building he saw the blue cloak stranger from earlier. When the man saw Naruto he waved.

" Hey Naruto you hungry? Let's go get some Ichiraku ramen" Sean said. When the 6 year old heard his favorite resturant he couldn't refuse.

"Yea ramen! Race ya!" the Uzumaki exclaimed and he took off in the northeast direction of the school.

"Heh I wonder how pissed he'll be when I beat him." the redhead said and in a flash he was gone.

Naruto was bolting as fast as he could. The Uzumaki looked back and didn't see the stranger. Naruto was now only a few feet away from the Ichiraku.

" Ramen!!" the boy exclaimed as he slide into the ramen stand the boy slide into the only person sitting in the ramen stand.

" Gomen" Naruto said he then got a good look at the person eating and his jaw nearly dropped. On the chair was Sean with nearly three empty bowls infront of him.

" Oh Naruto what took ya" Sean joked

"How are you able to do that Sean?" Naruto asked

"What my fast movements it's part of my bloodline. Oh by the way it's Sean-sensei from now on." The redhead said

"Wait whhhat?" Naruto said in a shocked manner.

" Yea for the next 6 years I'm your sensei. I cleared it up with the Hokage. You're going to be missing years at the academy. Oh yea we're leaving tonight. " the vistor said. He looked over at Naruto and saw that the academy student was in a total stupor.

" Hey don't looked so shocked. The old man told me your dream is to become Hokage. Well me training you will bring you one step closer than anybody else to becoming Hokage. " Sean said. When he said that it snapped the boy out of his stupor.

" So what are we going to do?" the boy asked

" I'll explain more later after we eat our ramen" Sean said and he returned back to his ramen. Naruto got on a stoll and dug into the bowl of miso ramen that Sean ordered for him.

--1 hour later--

Naruto was patting his stomach.

" Ah that hit the spot." the Uzumaki said

" Well you ready to go. While we've been eating I've had some of my clones go and pack your stuff at your place. Now go get your stuff and meet me at the south gate. " Sean said and Naruto took off for his home.

When he returned to the south gate he saw Sean waiting for him. As they existed the gate a weird feeling in Naruto's stomach started rising. Sean saw the weird look on the boys face.

" Nervous Naruto?" the man asked

" A little. I mean this is my first time out of the village" the boy answered.

" Well don't worry that nervousness will go away quickly. Now what I need you to do is hold on to me ok." Sean said and the academy student nodded then grabbed a hold of the redhead man. Suddenly it felt like Naruto's body was being pulled throw something. When the Uzumaki opened his eyes he saw that him and Sean were standing on a field.

" Sensei where are we?" Naruto asked

" We are in a field I found somewhere in the grass country. Now here is where your training is all going to start at." the Adler said. Naruto then nodded his head in a serious manner.

" What do you want me to do?" he asked

" I want you to sit down and make yourself comfortable" Sean said and Naruto complied.

" Now your training is going to start with a quick lesson. I think I'll begin with why the people of Konoha hate you. I'm sure you've heard about the Kyuubi attack 6 years ago and how the Yondiame killed the beast but at the cost of his own life. Well you see that is a lie. Kyuubi is the god of fire. It is almost near impossible to kill him. No human could do that. The only way to control the Bijuu is to seal it. With kyuubi there is only one right seal for him and that's inside the belly of a person. Minato's only option to seal the beast was inside his newborn son." Sean said. When he said that Naruto's eyes went completly wide as he realized that he was the boy that Sean was talking about.

"So are you telling me that I'm the son of the Yondiame?" Naruto asked and Sean nodded.

" Yes you are by right Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze the Yondiame hokage. But that is only where the story begins. You see Minato gave up his life to seal Kyuubi into you. Your father did this so you would be treated as a hero and have more power than anything to become a powerful shinobi. How Minato sealed the demon into was with a high ranking Namikaze clan technique. The **Shiki Fūjin. **Which summoned the Shingami it's self and seals anything away. The price however is the death of the summoner. But Minato is far from dead." Sean said

" What do you mean he's not dead? How can my father still be alive?" Naruto asked

" Naruto I'm going to tell you the tale of these three clans that never truely die. The three clans are the Namikaze, Uzumaki and Adler clan. These three familys bloodlines are feared because of this. See the Namikaze has this bloodline called the **Makaigan** which allowed them to see the spirits of the afterworld and use spirits abilities. Believe me a spirits power is strong. When a Namikaze dies though they never truely die as they becomes spirits themselves and their powers go on to unimaginable power and knowledge. The second clan is that of the Uzumaki clan. Their bloodline is the **Soshibadimyaku**. Which literally turned their entire body into an element. The way an Uzumaki becomes imortal is that they become the elements when they die. Finally there is my clan the Adler clan. Our bloodline is the **hitotokigan** with it members from my clan can jump any distance we want to. By jumping I mean what I've been doing for the past few hours. As a bonus I can control time. As a controller of time and distance I've even been able to learn a few bloodlines. But that's for another time. The way members of my clan are immortal is that when we die we see it as the final lesson we learn to go to the after life. When we reach death we become time and our knowledge transfers to our loved ones so therfore we never truely die. Now Naruto can you tell me why I just told you that" Sean said

" I take it to inform me that I have two powerful bloodlines and tell me that you have a powerful bloodline as well" the young boy said

" Haha close but not quite right. You see since my bloodline is basically a sister kekkai genkai to yours I'm able to see the spirits of your mom and dad. Both told me to train you. Like a good friend I accepted. I told you about your two bloodlines because of Kyuubi you have the chakra to control both and even get Kyuubi's special ability. " Sean said

" Awesome now how do I access these kekkai genkais?" Naruto asked in an excited manner.

" Well I need to teach you chakra control before you can access them. So for the next few months I'm going to teach you how to gather up your chakra, use it and teach you chakra control excercises. So you can get a good nights sleep tonight but tomorrow it will be pretty intense." Sean said and Naruto nodded and started laying down.

' _I wonder how I'm going to be able to use these bloodlines Sean-sensei told me about. I'm also wondering if he's speaking the truth or just making up some lie about both of my bloodlines._' Naruto thought before he dozed off to sleep.

As Sean was watching the blond go to sleep he felt two presences near him.

" You two can come out now Naruto's asleep." the Adler said all of a sudden a ghostly figure of a man who looked like an older Naruto appeared along with this image of a woman who was completly made out of wind.

" **So** **Sean what are you going to train him?**" the woman asked

" Well Kushina tomorrow I want to introduce him to you and Minato. So then you both can help him more than I can to teach him his bloodlines." the Red head said looking at the deceased couple.

" **Are you sure that's wise Sean? He might not like it**" the spirit man said

" Don't worry Minato I know exactly what I'm doing. Like I agreed I'll train him tell he's as strong as Jiraiya-sensei if not stronger" Sean said

" **Very well then we'll see you tomorrow**" Kushina said then her and Minato dissapeared.

" Well nothing to do now except look at the stars and fall asleep " Sean said and he laid himself back and looked at the stars.

**An: Ok I'm going to stop here. I think this is a great place to end the first chapter. All I can ask is review tell me what you guys really think. Just please be don't be too mean if you don't like this story. **

**Time for the Jutsu's**

**Kage Bushin ( Shadow clone)**

**Chimamire Hitotoki no Mai ( Dance of the bloodly time)**

**Shiki Fūjin ( Dead demon consuming seal)**

**Makaigan ( World of Spirits Eyes)**

**Soshibadimyaku ( Elemental Body pulse)**

**hitotokigan ( Time Eyes)**

**PS. Please review **


	2. The Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Blah**" demon/ Spirit talking  
' **_Blah_**' demon/ Spirit thinking  
" Blah" Human talking  
' _Blah_' Human thinking

The Training ( Chapter 2)

It was a normal day in the land of water. The mist was up and there wasn't a spot of sun to be seen. Two cloaked figures were walking deeper into the mist. One of the cloaked figures had four sword blades sticking out from under his cloak. The other cloaked figure was actually rather small no taller than four feet.

" Sensei what are we doing here in the land of water?" the smaller figure asked

"We're here to see two of the greatest suiton users. From what I remember these two are on the same level of suiton jutsus as the Mizukage. Hell he was even behind Kushina in suiton techniques" the taller figure said

" So then what are they going to be teaching me ?" the apprentice asked

" They're going to show you how to control water. I've already taught you how to channel your chakra. I also know that your normal element is wind. But like I told you when I first began training you. I'm here to teach you about your bloodlines and make you stronger. These two will make you way stronger. Besides the way these two are they'll be starting you on the present I got for you" the teacher said after he said that both teacher and student walked through a huge mist barrier on top of a hill. Below them they could see a village.

" Naruto allow me to introduce you to Kirigakure ( Hidden Mist village). We're looking for two of the Shinobi 7 swordsmen." the taller figure said

"Alright Sean-sensei" Naruto said and both started walking to the village. They weren't more than a good hundred feet when Sean started slowing his pace.

" Naruto don't look now but we're being followed. Its not somebody from Kiri I know that for sure and judging from his movements he's from Konoha. Keep moving I'll be right back" Sean whispered to the Uzumaki. He was gone in an instant. He reappeared with a young teenager about 13 or 14. The boy had a Konoha hiti-ate on but instead of Konoha gear he had a black cloak with red clouds on it.

" Itachi Uchiha? What are you doing here?" the Adler asked sternly.

" Sean-sensei I am here on my own accord. I'm seeking out Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi said

" Really so are..." Naruto tried to say but Sean put his hand over the jinchūriki's mouth.

"Itachi what happened to your shinobi wear?" Sean asked questionately.

" I got rid of them. I no longer hold any ties with Konoha. " the Uchiha said grimmly.

" What happened in Konoha that you now sever your ties with the village. Don't lie to me Itachi I trained you I know when your lying." Sean said

" Fine then. The reason I severed my ties with Konoha is because I killed off my entire family except my brother." Itachi said

" Why did you do that?" Sean asked

" I wanted to test my power." Itachi said then his **Sharingan** became a pinwheel.

" Well you didn't have those eyes last time I saw you. But you are a liar. You wouldn't kill off you family just to test your power. Theres two things I know about you Itachi 1) you cared about your family more than anything and 2) You only put Konoha in higher reguard than your family. Now your saying you severed ties with Konoha because you killed your family. So tell me the real truth or I will make a pretty good guess." Sean said

" Alright the real reason I killed off my family is because I was ordered to by the elders of the village. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup. To make sure that another great ninja war didn't break out I followed the elders orders. Now my connection is to this new organization known as Akatsuki." Itachi said

" Akatsuki? The only Akatsuki that I've heard of is a small criminal organization one bent on getting all of the tailed beasts. " The adler said

" Yes that is my organization. I'm coming here to Kiri to get a partner. Sensei if you try and stop me or take me back to the village I will kill you." Itachi said

" Itachi why would I try to stop you? You remember that when I left Konoha 7 years ago that I wasn't on the best terms with the village. Don't get me wrong I do care for Konoha but not as much as I did. Now Itachi I do have to say this though. If you think you could kill me your still mistaken. I'm giving you a good warning right now and thats if you or any members from your organization come after my apprentice here I will kill them." Sean said

"Very well then. Unfortunately sensei I'm in the organization even though I don't agree with Akatsuki's methods." Itachi said with a smirk.

" You know Itachi you say you don't like Akatsuki's methods and I can still see it in your eyes that you care for Konoha. So how about you and your future partner become members of my team. You'd both be undercover ops in Akatsuki." Sean said

" I don't really think Kisame would want to join you sensei. " Itachi said

" Well we are looking for Kisame anyhow and I believe your wrong." Sean said with a smile

" Sensei the only way I'd join your inside team was if you can gurantee me that you'd kill Madara Uchiha." the missing-nin said

" You mean the founder of the Uchiha clan? Well it's already done Harshiama Senju the Shodiame hokage killed him decades ago. You know that as much as I do." the Adler said

" Well that is where your wrong. Right now Madara Uchiha is the Sandiame Mizukage" Itachi said

" he's the Mizukage eh? Well Itachi I can't kill that bastard now or else we'd have all of Kiri against us. But I will honor your agreement and kill him. Now I do believe we have somebody to meet. " Sean said and he started walking toward Kiri. Itachi and Naruto started following. Naruto ran up to Sean

" Sean-sensei how were you able to get Itachi to join us so quickly?" the Uzumaki asked

" Well like I said before I was Itachi's old sensei. I know my student better than anyone and he knows I'm a man of my word. He's even seen my power first hand. Plus I know Itachi wasn't lying when he decided to be on our side." the redhead said

" alright sensei I'm trusting you completly here." the blonde said in a given up manner. Sean then slowed down his pace and walked next to Itachi.

" Itachi, I need you to do something for me while we're here." Sean whispered

"What is it sensei?" Itachi whispered back

" I'm going to need your help awakening Naruto's kekkai genkai. It's a doujutsu like ours. Normally I'd do this by myself but I'm going to need some time to convince Kisame and Zabuza to train him in suiton techniques" Sean said Itachi nodded.

" Will do sensei I'll awaken his bloodline." Itachi said. The Uchiha then walked up to Naruto right as all three members walked through the threshold of Kiri.

" Well I'll leave you two alone for a while." Sean said and he ws gone. The Adler appeared in the Mizukage's building, he walked to the kages office and saw a black haired man with onyx eyes sitting in the chair. He had a green and white robe on.

"Hello welcome back to Kiri. I'm trying to remember your name. It's Sean isn't it?" the Mizukage said and Sean nodded.

" So Adler-san what can I do for you ?" Madara asked

" Mizukage-sama I need two of your Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū ( Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist)" Sean said

" Which two?" Madara asked

" Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi." Sean said

" Wow! Those two are my strongest swordsmen especially Kisame. I can't just let you use them." the Mizukage said

"I'm fully prepared to pay for their services." The Adler said and he tossed the Mizukage a big bag of coins.

"Very well. I believe you'll find those two at my personal training grounds for the swordsmen. It's about a mile south." Madara said

" Very well arigato Mizukage" Sean said and he activated his Hitotokigan and winked at the Mizukage.

" See you around... Madara" Sean said and he was gone instantly.

'_Why when he showed me those eyes did I get a little scared_' Madara thought he then returned to his work.

When Sean reappeared he was standing on top of a lake.

" Hmm I take it this was Kisames work." the Adler said and kept walking until he started hearing metal clashing. What Sean saw was two 6 ft men fighting with giant blades. One was a blue man with gills under his eyes and he had shark teeth. The other man had wraps around his face.

" Heheh. So Zabuza-chan how did you like my **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**?" The shark man said in a tempting tone.

" I guess it's ok. For an academy student." Zabuza said as he tried pushing Kisame back.

" Whatever Zabuza." Kisame said he quickly did a 180 turn and sliced and destroyed a copy of Zabuza. He quickly turned his attention back to Zabuza.

" Did you really think that little **Mizu Bushin **would hurt me?" Kisame said

" Not hurt you fish face. Just distract you long enough" Zabuza said as he finished up handsigns.

" **Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**" he said and a huge stream of water started rising from the lake. This stream of water started forming into a massive dragon. The dragon the went on the attack.

" Little Zabuza always using those water dragons. You need something original pup." Kisame said and he started rushing through hand signs.

" **Suiton: Ōzumatoi no Jutsu**" suddenly a vortex started surrounding Kisames blade.

" Let's shred that dragon to pieces Samehada!" Kisame yelled and he charged at the water dragon. When the dragon came crashing down on Kisame he slashed through the water dragon splashing it everywhere. But that didn't stop the scourge of the mist from charging.

" You want originallity alright then. **Suiton : Nami no Yaiba**" Zabuza said and a big wave started rising infront of him. The waves edge produced many blades. The wave moved smoothly toward Kisame.

" Now that's what I'm talking about." Kisame said as the wave of blades came down on him.

" Well this little sparing match is turning out nicely. You know you can come out now I've sensed you since I got here." Sean said not turning away his gaze from the match. Soon a little child appeared next Sean. He was a good 10 years old. Sean took a step toward the two combatants.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you Zabuza-sama doesn't like being interrupted during a match and neither does Kisame. " the boy said

" Child I have seen worst enemies than those two. I can handle myself." the Adler said and he started walking to Zabuza and Kisames battle. He was more than half way there Kisame resurfaced riding ontop of a giant chakra shark.

" Hope you like my **Suiton : Hohojirozame no Chakura**" Kisame said. But before the shark could come down on Zabuza both swordsmen heard a cry.

" **Katon : Ootoridan**" suddenly a huge firebird came at them both. The heat from the bird was so hot it dried out the lake Kisame had set up and the chakra shark suffered the same fate. The fire technique died down before Zabuza and Kisame were hurt.

" Well now that I've got both of your attentions. Kisame, Zabuza I need your guys help." Sean said

" Well, well if it isn't Sean Adler. What do you want fukyuu fushichou ( Immortal Phoenix)?" Zabuza said

" I need you guys to train my new apprentice in suiton techniques." Sean said

" Why should we? What can you prove to us that we need to help you" Kisame said

" Hmmm I don't know Kisame maybe I just ended both your techniques with a single attack, and I did have to pay your Mizukage to get your guys service. " Sean said

Kisame and Zabuza looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well then lead the way Sean." Kisame said.

" Then let's go" Sean said and he started walking back to Kiri.

" Come on Haku" Zabuza said and the boy started following all three shinobi.

--With Naruto--

The young boy was standing in a clearing of trees. Itachi was right infront of him.

" Ok Naruto-kun. Sean-sensei told me that your kekkai genkai is a doujutsu like mine. If your bloodline is like mine then it will only activate in a life or death situation. So what we are going to do is put you in a life or death situation. If that doesn't work then we'll just have to try something else." Itachi said

" Very well then Itachi-sensei. I'm prepared to do that." Naruto said

" Good" Itachi said and he ran at Naruto. The Uchiha was too quick for the Uzumaki, the price for that was Naruto was kicked in the air and then punched back down to earth. Itachi jumped back a few feet and rushed through hand signs.

" **Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" Itachi said quietly and he shot out a giat fireball.

" Holly shit!" Naruto yelled as he tried to duck the fireball.

" Ah, nothing yet huh? ok. **Katon : Hōsenka no Jutsu**" Itachi said and he fired multiple fireballs from his mouth.

Naruto jumped over the fireballs. But he failed to notice Itachi's hidden trap. A barrage shuriken. Needless to say he was pierced with many shuriken.

"Gah" was all the boy could say.

" Hmmm Naruto-kun why not try concentrating your chakra to your eyes. I think I know how to activate your eyes." Itachi said

"Alright" Naruto said and he put his hand in the ram symbol. He started concentrating intensely.

Itachi threw two kunai at Naruto. What surprised the Uchiha was that the jinchūriki caught them with two fingers.

" **Makaigan**" Naruto said and he opened his eyes. What Itachi saw was that instead of the cerulan blue eyes, Naruto now had a golden sun in his right eye and a silver crescent moon with a star above it in his left eye.

"I've only heard of that bloodline. I didn't really think it existed." Itachi said astonished

" Who are those two people next to you?" Naruto questioned.

Itach looked to the sides of him and saw nothing.

" Naruto-kun there isn't anyone here. It's just us two" Itachi said confused.

"Well there's a blond man taller than you. He looks like an older me or something. Next to him is a red haired woman. She is see through almost like air. But the man looks solid yet ghostly. Am I crazy?" Naruto questioned

" **Naruto-chan you are not crazy. You've just awakened your bloodline. **" The blond man said

" WHo are you two? " Naruto asked looking at either side of Itachi.

"**Naruto you know who we are. **" The man said

" My parents?" Naruto asked and both people nodded.

" **I am Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze . Now that you have awakened your Makaigan I'll be able to teach you your other bloodline**" The woman said

"What do you want me to do ookasan ?" Naruto asked Kushina

" **First Minato dear could you see how far Sean is?**" Kushina said and Minato nodded he then disappeared. He reappeared moments later

" **Sean is a few miles away from where we're at. He's also walking to our area.**" The Yondiame said

" **That's good he's giving us time to awaken Naruto-chan's second bloodline. Come follow me Naruto**" Kushina said and she started moving up a tree. Naruto followed behind her slowly climbing up the tree. When Kushina and Naruto stopped they were on top of the tree.

" Ookasan what do you want me to do?" Naruto questioned

" **I want you to start feeling the way the wind feels. Once you got the feeling of the wind I want you to try and concentrate your chakra around your entire body all the while imagine the feel of the wind with your chakra. I'll explain more later one**" the Uzumaki female said

" Very well Ookasan" Naruto said and he put his hands in the ram symbol.

' _Concentrate on the wind_' Naruto told himself in his head. The boy closed his eyes and started feeling the wind around him.

"Drip, Drip" Naruto looked up and he saw that he was in a sewer place. He looked down the hall and saw a red glow. Naruto decided to walk to the light. When he arrived at the room where the light was coming from he saw that it was a circular room with a huge cage in it.

All of a sudden a pair of huge eyes opened up.

" Where? Where am I?" Naruto questioned

"**Where do you think you are?**" The eyes said and suddenly the eyes showed its face. It was a giant fox.

" you're Kyuubi " Naruto said quietly

" **Bingo. Heh you seem to be having a lot potential in you boy. You interest me. Go back to your mommy for now. I will call you again later. Believe that**" Kyuubi said showing his fangs.

" If that's suppose to scare me it didn't work" Naruto said

" **Heh if that's what you think kit. But I can smell different. Heh I'll see you soon**" The fox demon said and suddenly the room that Naruto was in started fading away. Naruto then opened his eyes and saw he was back on top of the tree.

" **Naruto-chan you have to conecntrate**" Kushina said

" Gomen, ookasan its just that. I was just introduced to Kyuubi face to face. " Naruto said

" **Kyuubi ? What did he say, what did he do?**" the Uzumaki female said

" All he said was that I have a lot of potential and he see me again soon. That was it" Naruto said

" **That's all he said. Well it is alarming but I believe we don't have anything to worry about now. Now go back to concentrating**" Kushina said and Naruto closed his eyes.

Whoosh Nruto heard the intensity of the wind. Soon the blond started feeling how the wind felt against his skin. The currents sending a powerful sensation through his veins. In the back of his mind Naruto heard a slight chuckle.

'_Now make into my entire body_' Naruto thought and he spread his chakra out through his entire body remembering the feeling of the wind. The jnchūriki started feeling his limbs become the same as the wind.

" **Naruto-chan open your eyes**" Kushina said and slowy her son opened his eyelids. He looked down at his arms, what he saw was that his arms were now invisible but both mother and son knew it was the wind that made Narutos hands that way.

" **Congratulations Naruto-chan you've just unlocked your Soshibadimyaku. But you are just a beginner still. Just to let you know its basically the same process with the other elements. **" the redhead said. She then looked down the tree and only saw Itachi and Minato.

"** While we still have time I'll teach you a fuuton technique.**" Kushina said with a smile.

" Hai ookasan." Naruto said as he nodded his head.

" **What I want you to do is concentrate on the wind chakra. When you do that imagine it rotating severly. After that send that rotating wind as a force through your hands and clap.**" Kushina said and she noticed that Naruto's arms went from clear invisible limbs to swirling vortexs.

" **Now when you clap I want you to say this.**" Kushina said and she whispered something in Naruto's ear. He nodded and he began to clap.

" **Fuuton : Tatsumaki daikama**" the blond said as he clapped his hands. Suddenly a slim vortex shot out from the Uzumaki's hands. It beleved half of the forest.

" Wow that was amazing." Naruto said

" Hey Naruto come down here! I'd like to introduce you to two of your senseis." Naruto heard Sean yell. The blonde began climbing down the tree. When he was a few feet he heard this whooshing sound.

" Yea... you're taking too long so let me help you out." Sean said and he dissappeared holding Naruto. They reappeared on the ground facing two guys. Both 6 ft and one was blue.

" Is this him? He doesn't look like much." Kisame said in a grunt.

" You know that tornado I'm sure you've just seen that was all his work" Itachi said hiding his smirk.

" Really now? So Sean you just want us to teach him suiton techniques?" Kisame asked showing his teeth in a smile.

" Not just suiton techniques I also want you to train him to use these" Sean said and he unrolled a big cloth. Inside the cloth was two long blades with the hilt inside the blades.

" These blades are perfect for you Naruto. When you go into another element they'll change with you." Sean said as he handed the blades to Naruto.

" Cool" Naruto said admiring his blades.

" Naruto first lesson. Never let your guard down. " Zabuza said as he did a horizontal slash with hs giant blade.

" Shit" Naruto exclaimed as he ducked under the blade. The boy was able to see a few hairs fall off his head.

" I think we'll start with a simple technique and go from there." Kisame said and he did a few hand signs.

"**Kirigakure no jutsu**" the shark man said then mist started forming.

" I can't see anything." Naruto said

" **Naruto you need to concentrate on the water in the air.**" Kushina whispered into Naruto's ears.

" Very well" Naruto said and he started concentrating on how wet the mist was. When he did that he sent the wetness through his body to his arms. With pleasure Naruto saw his arms become blue water.

" Rule 2) You can attack in any direction." Zabuza's voice said through the mist. Naruto then felt something coming from behind him.

" **Don't be mistaken Naruto there is nothing behind you**" Minato said and Naruto didn't make the movement to dodge the thing behind him. But the blonde did feel something swinging down on him.

The Uzumaki lifted his hands and caught the massive blade with his aqua hands.

" Well, it seems your training will be a lot more interesting" Kisame said as he looked at the young boy holding his blade with his hands.

" Sensei you have no idea." Naruto said with a smirk.

Outside of the mist Sean was watching the training that Naruto was recieving.

" Kushina, Minato you guys shouldn't be cheating for him all the time like that. He needs to enhance his senses on his own" the Redhead male said

" **Sean we're just helping our son out for now. I'm sure very soon** **Naruto-chan's senses will imporve greatly**" Kushina said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine then for now just don't get him killed" Sean said as the spirits went back to the training.

" So that's Naruto-kuns kekkai genkai. I believe he will be powerful" Itachi said

" Yes he will. By the way Itachi as we were walking here I talked to Kisame. He agreed to join Akatsuki. But like you he will be undercover. My only condition my pupil is every 3 years tell me what Akatsuki is up to. Otherwise same rules as we talked about. " Sean said

" Alright. Very well sensei. By the way how long do you think it will take to train Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked

" I believe when he gets the feel of his bloodline we'll go. Judging from how far he's moving already I'd say a good month maybe less time before we leave. " Sean said

" Hmm then I think at that time me and Kisame shall leave as well." Itachi said

" Good I'll be needing you for a little while anyway. You and me can teach Naruto katon techniques" The redhead said with a smile.

" I would like that sensei" Itachi said and both shinobi went back to watching the spar/ training.

**An: Ok I believe that leaves enough space for me to continue on the next chapter. Incase you don't know Sean Adler isn't even Japanese. Ok just bringing in western names here. **

**Time for Jutsu**

**Sharingan ( Copy Eye)**

**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha ( Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave)**

**Mizu Bushin ( Water Clone)**

**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu ( Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile technique)**

**Suiton: Ōzumatoi no Jutsu ( Water Style: Great Whirpool Entwining Technique)**

**Suiton : Nami no Yaiba ( Water Style: Wave of Blades)**

**Suiton : Hohojirozame no Chakura ( Water Style: Great White Shark of Chakra)**

**Katon : Ootoridan ( Fire Style: Phoenix Bomb) **

**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( Fire Style: Great Fireball technique)**

**Katon : Hōsenka no Jutsu ( Fire Style: Phoenix Immortal fire technique)**

**Fuuton : Tatsumaki daikama ( Wind Style: Tornado Scythe)**

**Kirigakure no jutsu ( Hiding Mist Technique)**

**P.S Review, Review. Review!**


	3. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Spirit talking  
'**_ Blah_**' Spirit/ Demon thinking  
" Blah" Human speaking  
'_Blah_' Human thinking.

**Chapter 3 ( The Return)**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The Sandiame Hokage was walking through the village. He stopped his daily routine when he came across the Ichiraku stand. It reminded the old man of his favorite blond haired jinchūriki.

'_Naruto-kun I wonder how much you have changed. I guess I'll find out soon. It's been 6 years already. The real question is when will you be here_' the old man thought as he entered the ramen stand.

--Miles away--

There were 9 bandits were surrounding two men.

" Wow isn't this what we need right now?" The taller man said

" An inconvenience I'd say. Ichiraku might be closed when we're done" the smaller person said he then got a punch on the head

" Baka! This is no time to think of ramen. Even though it would be good." the taller person said

" Gomen sensei it's just that I'm hungry." the smaller person said

All of the bandits sweat dropped.

" I'll put an end to this" One of the bandits said quietly and he threw a kunai at the sensei.

" Even though you're hungry nows not the time to mention food." the sensei said to his student as he caught the kunai the one bandit threw like it was nothing .

" See what I mean these punks think we forgot completly about them and they tried to kill us. The fools. They don't even know that we do have a destination to go to." the sensei told his student.

" We don't care where your going we know who your are fukyuu fushichou. Theres a bounty of 7 million ryo on your head and we're here to collect." The leader of the bandits said

" We'll heres the thing you guys can't beat us. Actually you fools caught us at a bad time. My high guess is you'll all be dead in 5 minutes" The redhead said

" You think you can kill us?" a bandit said

" Oh not me. You guys would be dead when you threw that kunai. I'm not the one to worry about though" the sensei said

" Who is to worry about then?" another bandit asked. He was then hit with a huge beam of flame. The rest of the bandits saw that the flame was an arm.

" Him" the sensei said pointing to his student

" That was my **Enkou no Tsume**. Now you'll baka's will know why you fucked up when you choose to attack us" the student said he then ran to two bandits. The blond put his hand in a horizontal angle.

" **Rai no Kama**" he said and his arm became a lightning edge. The remaining bandits saw their commrades get beheaded, static was coming off of their bodies.

" Enough of this" one bandit said and he drew his mace and charged at the student. The blond just put his hand back and caught the mace. He then crushed it with his bare hand. When the blond turned his head to the bandit he showed huge canines. With three quick punches the boy broke off the bandits head. The blond then jumped into the air and did a few hand signs.

" **Suiton: Bakukagan Shōha**" he then shot out a massive river from his mouth. The redhead saw that most of the bandits drowned. But he knew his student wouldn't stop until he knew he was dead.

" **Fuuton : Kaze Messatu**" the blond said suddenly multiple wind currents came down on the river. These currents were all very sharp. The redhead sensei closed his eyes as the wind currents ripped the remaining bandits into bloodly pieces.

" Kami, Naruto you could have at least gone easy them. Give them a chance and all. They weren't Akatsuki or Paladin at all." the sensei said

" I was holding back alot Sean-sensei. Besides wasn't it you who told me to always kill your enemies. " Naruto said with his eyebrows raised.

" Hey shut up. The student hasn't surpassed the master...yet. But because of this little inconvenience we're a little late. Let's go home. Race ya to Ichiraku's" Sean said

" Haha yea no. You always win sensei." Naruto said

" Alright how about this I'll give you a good 3 mile head start. Loser has to buy the other two weeks worth of ramen. Deal?" Sean said

" Deal" Naruto said and he took off like a bat out of hell. When Sean saw thew blond a good 3 miles away and closing in on Konoha he dissappeared.

Naruto was so close to Konoha that he could see beyond the front gates. It was here that Sean reappeared a few feet infront of the gates.

" Oh no you don't that ramens mine!" Naruto yelled suddenly his legs turned to electricity. This caused him to gain much velocity. The guards could only blink as a yellow black blurr went by them.

"Did I win?" Naruto asked looking behind him.

" Nope you lost." Sean said infront of the blond.

" Aww damn it you always win sensei." Naruto said dissapointed

" Tell you what I'l pay for your ramen for two weeks" The Adler said rubbing Naruto's hair. Both sensei and apprentice walked to and into the ramen stand.

" Welcome to Ichiraku's what can I get for you two?" Teuchi Ichiraku asked with his eyes closed.

" Hey Teuchi-san get two miso ramens to start. " Sean said it was here that Teuchi opened his eyes and looked at the two customers. The redhead was wearing a black cloak with a gold and white shinobi armor under it. He had four hilts to blades sticking out from his sides and back. Teuchi noticed that the blades werent all the same. The store owner then looked at the blond. He was a good 5'5 ft wearing a dark blue cloak over a black and dark orange shinobi armor. The boy had two of the same blades. One was strapped to his back the other to his side. What was more the boy had whisker marks on his face.

" Hey aren't you Naruto?" Teuchi asked

" Yes I am thank you for remembering Teuchi-san " Naruto said in a bow.

" My you have changed alot since that shy little boy 6 years ago. I'll get two of my best customers all you want on the house. " Teuchi said as he passed the sensei and student their ramen. It was about 1 hour later that the pair walked out. Teuchi could only sit and stare at the mountians of bowls.

" Well Naruto I believe we have to go see the old man now." Sean said and he grabbed ahold of the Uzumaki. Both were sent through a sucking sensation. The next second they were stadning in the hokages office. The Sandiame looked up at the two from his books.

" Welcome back Naruto-kun. My, my you've changed. Now I do believe you have class to go to. I need to speak with Sean about your training." Sarutobi said with a smile.

" Very well Ojii-san" Naruto said and he took out through the hokages window. The Sandiame then turned to Sean.

" He looks battle scron what's happened to him?" the Sandiame asked

" He's seen alot of blood. We did have an encounter with the Paladin. They brought out something in Naruto." Sean said

" What did they bring out?" Sarutobi asked

" Kyuubi. " Sean said

_Flashback _

_Sean and Naruto were walking through a mountian range. Sean sensed something familar. He made quick movements to push Naruto behind him._

_" Naruto whatever you do stay behind me, if things don't go well we'll need to fight for our lives. Show no mercy." Sean whispered. All of a sudden six men in black trench coats carrying metal cases appeared._

_" Sean Adler. You thought you were able to out run us forever? We found you, though I must admit it took us longer than we wanted after your little incident" a big man said_

_"Heh so some of the Paladins are still alive eh? I thought I killed you all. Oh well I'll just finish the rest of my work here and now" Sean said and he slowly inched his hand toward his blades._

_" What makes you think you'll kill us. You can never kill the Paladin completly" another paladin said and he brought out a metal rod. _

_" Naruto move quickly" Sean said before he dissappeared right as the Paladin shot something from the metal rod. Naruto ran as fast as he could. The boy just barely dodged the little metal electric ball. Sean appeared right behind the paladin. He quickly drew two of his blades. One had an hourglass handle with a razor sharp bolt blade. The other was a pure black katana with a matching handle. In a scizor cut Sean beheaded the Paladin. _

_Two Paladins looked at each other._

_" We'll take the boy " one said and they both charged at Naruto. The Uzumaki turned the top part of his body to fire. _

_" **Katon : kaenhoushaki**" Naruto said and he fired the fire towards the paladins. The Uzumaki was hit with not one but two little electric balls. Naruto was filled with 200 wats of electricity. To the blond everything started blacking out._

_"**Kit, wake up**" Naruto heard Kyuubi say. The blond slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was that he was in his mind looking at the 9 tailed fox._

_" What do you want?" Naruto asked sternly._

_" **It looks like you're getting beat out there. These guys are too powerful for you. You will lose. Your fire isn't strong enough. I can teach more about fire. Only on this condition you let me take control of your body in this fight. I will win against these Paladin and you will indeed become stronger. **" Kyuubi said shpwing his teeth._

_" Only if you don't hurt Sean-sensei deal." Naruto said_

_" **Fine I won't hurt him... Much**" Kyuubi said but mumbled the last part. Suddenly Kyuubi had his chakra wrap around Naruto it then brought the boy inside the cage._

_On the outside suddenly the atmosphere got thick. Naruto looked up to the two paladins that had him contained. He then activated his **Makaigan** with a devilish smirk. Suddenly his right arm turned to fire. His left arm turned to lightning. Naruto's body became earth. His legs turned to wind and finally his head became water. _

_" What the hell? Naruto's never done that before." Sean said. Naruto then started moving his hands in a circular way. Sean saw that the Uzumaki was mixing fire, with wind and lightning._

_" **Inferuno Raiudan**" Naruto said and he fired a condense ball of elements. When the ball hit the Paladins an inferno burst out around the men. In this inferno was had electricity surging through it. Sean saw the Paladins burn in electricity._

_Naruto ran to the other two paladin. Suddenly the flame that was on Naruto's right arm became a blue menacing flame. This flame spread through Naruto's upper torso. _

_" **Kihaku Enkou Inmetsu**" Naruto said and he fired a blue flame vortex at the two paladins. The Uzumaki saw not only the bodies be turned to ash but the souls of the paladins were burning as well. The jinchūriki ran up to another paladin ripped the man to pieces with ferocious strength. _

_Sean looked at the last paladin. He raised his hand and said._

_" **Hitotokidan**" he said and a golden orb came out of his hand and turned the guy to dust. Naruto looked up at Sean. With a demons smirkNaruto clapped his hands. _

_" **Kazanrai** **Kannouhou**" Naruto said and he fired a beam of magma and lightning out of his mouth. The beam looked quite powerful to Sean_

_" **Hitotoki no Mai**" a silver barrier rose infront of Sean. It was barely able to withstand the force that Naruto shot. Sean then jumped behind Naruto. _

_" **Hitotoki ichijiteki Nanken**" Sean said and he hit the back on Naruto's skull with two fingers._

_" **Heh I just made the kit stronger**" Kyuubi said before he was sealed away. _

Flashback End

" See Kyuubi did make Naruto stronger. He gave him 4 new powers. The first he gave Naruto an Avatar ability. Second he unlocked more of Naruto's Makaigan. Third he gave Naruto demon strength, speed and senses. Finally he gave Naruto the ability to fuse his bloodlines into trechniques" Sean said

" Has there been anymore problems like that?" the Sandiame asked

" No. After that Kyuubi trained Naruto in fire techniques. I was wary at first but that fox became acceptable."Sean said

" Arigato Sean-kun. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Sarutobi asked

" Yes Sandiame-sama I'd like to stay in Konoha permanetly." The Adler said

" Very well. It will take sometime before its in full efect but welcome back to Konoha Sean" Sarutobi said and Sean nodded.

" See you around hokage-sama. " Sean said and he dissappeared.

-- At the Academy with Naruto--

The blond was standing infront a class room door.

" Alright class we have a surprise for you today we're welcoming back a new student. Ok come in now" Iruka Umino tolod his class room full of 12 year olds and yelled out the hall way.

" **It's ok Naruto just go in**" Kushina whispered to her son. Naruto nodded and walked into the class room.

" Care to introduce yourself to the class? " Iruka asked

" Um sure. My name is Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki. I'm an ok person. That's all I'm going to tell right now" Naruto said and he started walking to an empty seat.

" Uh Naruto, mind showing us what you can do ? So we know that your at least on the same level as the rest of the students." Mizuki Iruka's assistant said.

" Sure why not. Who's the # 1 spot?" Naruto asked

" Well that would be Uchiha Sasuk. He's in the #1 spot for now" Iruka said

" An Uchiha eh? Well I'll have a little spar with him then" Naruto said

" Why do you need a spar? " Mizuki asked

" Because a spar is the only way for me to show you techniques that up on your students level." Naruto said

" Alright then everyone down to the field theres going to be a spar between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said and all the students left the room in a hurry. The moved to the training field in a few minutes. Naruto was standing in the dead center as well as a black haired boy who had a look of revenge in his eyes.

" Before we start are you Itachi's brother? " Naruto asked he then saw the oynx haired boys face become completly angry .

" yea I'm his brother you could say." the Uchiha said in a grunt.

" Thats perfect you should put up a good challenge especially with the Sharingan. " Naruto said he saw that caused the Uchiha to get an uncool expression on his face.

" Go on activate it. I'll wait" Naruto said

" I can't activate my sharingan" Sasuke mumbled

" Oh that sad. Oh well lets make this spar worth while. So I'll let you go first. "Naruto said.

"Ver well " Sasuke said and he threw a handfull of kunai at Naruto.

" Good start" Naruto said as he threw a handful of shuriken at the kunai. The jinchūriki then dissappeared in a blur. Iruka went wided eyed from where he was watching the spar.

" That's the **Shunshin no jutsu**.Where did he learn that." the sensei said as Naruto appeared right behind Sasuke.

The blond sent a kick to the Uchiha's head.

" See Sasuke you can't beat me. I'm to fast for you to see with out the sharingan. " Naruto said

" Oh yea dodge this." Sasuske mumbled and he rushed through hand signs.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " the Uchiha said and he fired a huge fireball. Naruto smirked at the fire element.

" Oh no how am I ever going to dodge that." Naruto said he then expanded his chest.

" **Suiton : Kaihōdan**" the Uzumaki said as he shot out a massive water gush from his mouth. When the fireball hit the gushing water steam surrounded the entire area. The students were able to see two shadows in the steam. One of the shadows pointed something at the other shadow and yelled.

" **Raiton : Denpa Chuufu**" there was a bright light in the steam. Then there were no movements. When the steam cleared Sasuke was on his knees and Naruto had a blade to his neck.

" See you lose. You're lucky I wasn't coming at you with the intention to kill. You know nothing about why Itachi did that. You'd stop wanting to be an avenger if you did." Naruto said and whispered the last part to Sasuke. He took his blade off the Uchihas neck.

" I believe Naruto won this match" Iruka said the students then started walking back to class.

" Did you see him. That Naruto sure is a looker. Who knew that he was so strong. " Girls were saying.

" man that Naruto guy is powerful I mean he knocked out Sasuke-teme so easily." a feral boy was saying.

" Troublesome we might just have another jerk like Sasuke though" a pineapple boy said

" I don't know Shikamaru I barely remember Naruto. I think he'll be cool." a rather chubby boy said. None of the students reallized that Naruto was able to hear everything they just said

" Heh I guess I'm making a good first impression " Naruto said to himself and he went back into class.

" How could I have lost to him? I will defeat him especially sense he knows Itachi so well." Sasuke grumbled out to himself and slowly began to walk to class.

--When class ended--

Naruto was in the middle of the flood of students exiting the school building. Infront of him was Shikamaru and the rather chubby boy. Naruto walked up to both.

" Hey Shikamaru and Choji isn't it? Want to go get some ramen or something?" Naruto asked

" Um sure Naruto why not but I'd rather go for some barbecue" Choji said

" I haven't had barbecue in forever lets go. Lead the way" Naruto said as he moved to let Choji walk infront of him. As they were walking Naruto was going over Choji's and Shikamaru's last names.

" Shikamaru you're a Nara aren't you?" the blond asked

" Yea I am a Nara. Do you have a troublesome thing about that?" Shikamaru asked questionably.

" No not at all. It's just I remember my sensei was telling me that you guys control the shadows, and I was wondering if I can teach me how to use the shadow element?" Naruto asked this caused the Nara to stop in his place.

" Naruto the kage element is a powerful technique. If I do anything I need to know how many elements have you mastered?" Shikamaru asked

" Well you see I've already mastered the five elements, and two fusion Ice, and Magma. Shadows just seem powerful to me and amaze me." Naruto said

"Hmm I say after we eat we have a little game of Shougi and Go" Shikamaru said

" Deal" Naruto said and the group of three walked in the barbecue stand. Little did they know but the trio was being followed by a blond haired girl.

As the academy students were eating their barbecue their stalker made her move.

" Oh hey Shikamaru, Choji nice seeing you here. Who's your friend?" the blond asked. Naruto took a good look at the blond. She had pale blond hair with sky blue eyes. When the blond saw Naruto was looking at her she turned her head and blushed

" Ino? What are you doing here? You never come here. Besides you should know who he is already I mean Iruka-sensei did introduce him to the rest of the class." Shikamaru said to the blond.

" What I can't come in for barbecue evry once in a while, plus it would be rude to not introduce a new friend to a friend." Ino said her feet moving ever closer to Shikamarus toes.

" Ah troublesome. Fine Ino this is Naruto. happy?" Shikamaru said and Ino nodded.

" Mind if I sit down?" Ino asked

" Not... Ow" Shikamaru said as Ino slammed her shoes on the Nara's toes.

" I mean why Ino... troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbled the last part. Ino the sat down next to Naruto.

" So Naruto-kun how are you ?" Ino asked

" Um good? Aren't you a Yamanaka ? Ino-chan." Naruto said

" Yes I am. So where have you gone to Naruto ? "Ino asked interested in the blond.

" Well basically every where" Naruto said he then proceeded to tell Ino all the places he went. Shikamaru could only roll his eyes at the way the two blonds were talking.

'_It will be forever until me and Naruto have our Shogi and Go game. Damn Ino always being so troublesome._' Shikamaru thought.

**An: Ok I'm going to stop there because I just simply can't think of anything else that can fit into this specific chapter. Review please.**

**Time for the jutsu**

**Enkou no Tsume ( Claws of Flame. A.k.a flame claws)**

**Rai no Kama ( Lightning Sickle) **

**Suiton: Bakukagan Shōha ( Water Style: Exploding River Shockwave) **

**Fuuton : Kaze Messatu ( Wind Style: Wind Obliteration)**

**Katon : kaenhoushaki ( Fire Style: Flamethrower) **

**Inferuno Raiudan ( Inferno Thunderstorm bomb)**

**Kihaku Enkou Inmetsu ( Spirit Flame Extiniction)**

**Hitotokidan ( Time bomb)**

**Kazanrai** **Kannouhou ( Volcanic Thunderstorm cannon)**

**Hitotoki no Mai ( Shield of Time)**

**Hitotoki ichijiteki Nanken ( Time Temporary seal)**

**Shunshin no jutsu ( Body Flicker Technique)**

**Suiton : Kaihōdan ( Water Style: Pressure Cannon)**

**Raiton : Denpa Chuufu ( Lightning Style: Electro Paralysis )**

**AN: Please Review alot. **


	4. The Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"**Blah**" Demon/Spirits talking  
'**_Blah_**' dEMON/Spirit thinking  
" Blah" Human talking  
' _Blah_' human thinking

The Team ( Chapter 4)

A light blond girl was walking through the streets of Konoha. She was near the training grounds.

"Where is he?" She said looking at every training ground she came across. When the girl came across training ground 50, she saw sparks flying on top of the trees. When she looked up the girl saw a red head man in gold armor facing a blond boy in black and orange armor with whiskers on his face and a blue sphere on his chest.

" **Buraindosaido Hayazashi**" the red head said and when the girl blinked he was gone. He reappeared under the blond. He kicked the younger boy in the air. The red head reappeared to the side of the blond and kicked him . He then started reappeared all around the blond hitting the blond with a bombardment of hits.

As the blond was getting kicked around he started spinning.

" **Gufuu no Baigoma **" the blond said suddenly winds surrounded the blond and red head these winds became a spinning top and destroyed the top part of the tree that both combatants were on.

The blond girl saw that the red head man was sent flying a few feet. She looked back at the blond boy and saw he had wind surrounding his hands.

" **Shippuu kannouhou **" he said and he fired a vortex of wind at the red head. The girl thought it had finished the red head but then the man appeared behind the boy and did a bicycle kick to his head. This sent the boy flipping through the air. As he was flipping the blond rushed through hand signs.

" **Kihakudan danmaku**" and he fired many bluish, whitish bullets from his mouth. A few of these bullets hit the redhead man. He fell on his knees for a few minutes but he quickly disappeared in an instant. He reappeared above the blond and hit the boy really hard sending him flying toward earth. When the boy hit the gravel a dust cloud rose. As the cloud subsided the girl saw that the blond was knocked out. The redhead reappeared on the ground.

" Ino-chan for a few minutes your going to have to carry him to school. I knocked him out. " The red head said

" Very well Adler-san" Ino said in a bow and walked over to the knocked out boy. She slowly picked him up and slung him on her shoulders.

" Good luck today you two!" Sean called out as they walked away. When they were out of eye sight the red head collapsed on the ground and coughed up some blood.

" **So little Naruto-chan roughed you up a little bit**" a see through woman said she was made of the wind

" A little? If I didn't knock him out quickly I would have lost. He's getting stronger. The way he's going Naruto will be ready for the task I have for him Kushina-chan" Sean said

" **Sean wait a few years before you do that though. We have have trained Naruto to be powerful. But I don't think he's ready and able to do that yet**" a spirit blond man said

" Fine Minato I will wait. I know Naruto not ready at this time to do it. Now If you guys give me an hour I'm going to pass out now" Sean said and he fell to the ground and passed out.

--At the academy--

Ino and Naruto were walking through the building. The Yamanaka was still carrying the Uzumaki. Suddenly he started cuddling her.

"mmmhhm Ino-chan" he muttered and Ino went a little red

" I wonder what he's thinking about" Ino whispered to herself. Unfortunately she wasn't able to get her answer because right as she opened the door to her class she heard gasps. Suddenly a group of fangirls appeared infront of her.

" Ino what do you think you're doing with Naruto-kun?" the leader asked venom ushering out of her words. Many fangirls started cracking their knuckles.

" Um carrying him to class got a problem?" Ino asked it was here that Naruto opened his eyes.

" Holy!" He yelled suddenly a dome of wind surrounded Naruto and Ino and then they were gone. They reappeared sitting next to Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Naruto.

" Another troublesome training eh Naruto?" the Nara asked and Naruto nodded

" Well you're going to have to stay up. Remember this is our graduating day. We still have to take the final tests." Shikamaru said

" I'm not worried about the tests. I'm ready" Naruto said

A few minutes later Iruka and Mizuki walked in the class.

" Welcome class. As you all know this is your last time you guys will be academy students. Now when one of us calls your name follow us into the room next door. Now we'll start with Aburame Shino." Iruka said and a boy in a high collar jacket wearing sunglasses walked down the steps. Naruto felt an all to familiar presence next to him.

" **Here Naruto-chan while we wait for you to take your final exam I'll teach you this one technique**" Minato said.

--A few hours later--

Naruto was sitting at his desk. Next to him was his mom and dad.

" **Now Naruto-chan the key to topping off that technique ois that at the end you make it explode. **" Minato said and the boy nodded.

" Ummm Naruto-kun who are you nodding to?" Ino asked

" Huh. Oh I was just dazzing out for a while " the Uzumaki lied

" **Nice save son**" Kushina whispered to her son. Naruto bust into a foxy grin.

" Uzumaki Naruto" Mizuki said Naruto got up and walked toward the other room. When he got there Iruka was sitting at a desk with a clipboard and pen in hand.

" Ok Naruto your final exam is show us the three mandatory jutsu. So do a **Henge**, **Bushin**, and **Kawarimi **" Iruka said

" Just those? Alright **Kaze henge**" Naruto said suddenly wind started surrounding him. When the wind died down there was standing the Sandiame hokage. Iruka walked up to the Sandiame copy and expected him. What the chunnin saw was that the copy was perfect down to the last detail.

" Welll thats a perfect henge Naruto." Iruka said Naruto smirked his inner prankster getting the better of him.

" **Orioke no jutsu**" the sandiame said and he turned into a naked blond girl with whisker marks.

" oh hello Iruka-sensei." the girl said she saw that both Iruka and Mizuki went flying to the end of the room from nose bleeds. Naruto poofed out of his technique laughing hard. In the distance he heard an even louder laugh.

' _Must be Sean-sensei_' the Uzumaki thought.

"That's not funny!" Iruka shouted.

" Gomen Iruka-sensei couldn't help myself. Now a bushin right?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded.

" **Kihaku Bushin no jutsu**" Naruto said and spirit looking Naruto appeared next to him. Iruka threw a kunai at the clone. The kunai flew right through it. The clone then threw its own kunai at Iruka. It left a little cut on his arm.

" Well bushin is good. Now for the kawarimi." Iruka said then him and Mizuki launched a few kunai and shuriken at Naruto. In a poof Naruto was replaced with log.

" It seems that you pass with flying colors. Congratulations Naruto you are now a shinobi of Konoha. Now come up here and collect your hiti-ate " Iruka said and Naruto walked up to the desk and picked up a headband.

A few more hours went by after Naruto took his exam. When everybody was done Iruka was standing infront of the class again.

" Congratulations all of you have become genin of Konoha. Now you will have a day to yourselves. Come back here in two days for your teams and the rookie of the year." the Umino said then the students left the room.

As Naruto left the academy his heightened senses heard Mizuki say something.

" Damn the kyuubi brat passed the class. That's a a major problem, but whatever I'll steal that scroll for myself."

" Well I guess I can see what he's up to." Naruto said to himself and he followed Mizuki as the chunin took off for the hokage tower. When Naruto got to the tower he waited for Mizuki to go in.

" Hmmm so Naruto what's going on?" an all to familar voice said

" I'm following Mizuki Sean-sensei. I overheard him saying something about stealing a scroll so I decided to see what he's up to. " Naruto said

" Heh well it seems your target is on the move look." Sean said and Naruto saw that the silver haired chunin was running out of the hokage tower with a big scroll in hand.

" Now the real question is should I kill him or not?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

" I'd suggest not killing him he hasn't put our village in danger or anything like that. Mortally wound him. Hurt him so bad he can never be a shinobi again." Sean said. Naruto took off in a blaze.

"**You're not just going to stand here are you?**" Kushina asked

" Oh no. Guess I'll cut him off." Sean said and he disappeared in a the blink of an eye.

--With Naruto--

Like a predator stalking his prey Naruto was staying a few feet behind Mizuki.

" Enough of this chase of cat and mouse. " Naruto said then he launched a handful of kunai and shuriken at the chunin. They hit their target flawlessly.

" Gah! What the hell!? Well, well, well if it isn't the kyuubi gaki. Do you think you can stop me? Good that means I'll kill you and steal the scroll at the same time. " Mizuki said as he turned his head to see his attacker.

" Heh if that's what you think Mizuki. **Makaigan**" Naruto said and his eyes became a star and a moon.

" Dodge this!" Mizuki said and he pulled out a fuma shuriken then launched it at Naruto.

" **Ganshou Joushi **" Naruto said and his arms became magma. The Uzumaki grabbed the shuriken. The weapon melted in his hand. Naruto then held up his right hand.

" **Kihaku no Genko**" suddenly Naruto's fist ceased being magma and became this blue energy. In a flash Naruto was infront of Mizuki. He thrust his right hand into mizuki's chest. In a few short minutes Naruto pulled out this purple aura. When Naruto brought it out of Mizuki he crushed the aura infront of the chunins face.

" W-What? What did you do?" Mizuki asked sacredly.

" I just made sure you'll never be able to be a shinobi again." Naruto said

"You Lie!" Mizuki yelled as he tried to rush through hand signs.

" **Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" Mizuki said. instead of a fireball shooting out of his mouth nothing happened.

" See you can't do anything. I win Mizuki. Now we just sit and wait for Anbu to come and get you." Naruto said

" No! Never!" Mizuki said and he tried to run away from Naruto. He got about 10 ft before Sean appeared infront of him.

" There's no escape Mizuki." Sean said sternly.

"Says you!" Mizuki said and he charged at Naruto. Naruto's left hand became a scarlet red flame.

" **Inferunokiri**" Naruto said and he did a vertical slash on Mizuki. It left a burn cut on the chunnins chest. Mizuki then collapsed on the ground.

When the Anbu arrived they took a good look at Mizuki, then at Naruto then to the scroll in Mizuki. The leader nodded his head.

" Good work kid. " he said and then the anbu took off.

--2 days later--

Naruto was sitting in his desk. He took a quick glance at Shikamaru and remembered the shogi match he had and how how he barely beat the nara.

" Well today is the day. You all will be meeting your sensei's in a few hours. Now let me begin by saying that the rookie of the year is our late arrival Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said then Naruto stood up and took a bow.

" Alright now Team 1 is..." Iruka began. Naruto failed to pay attention to the first 6 teams being called. His reason was simple those teams didn't have a chance of staying genin.

" Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Iruka said Naruto glanced at Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at him. Suddenly a huge cry was called through out the class.

" Cha! Not only am I on Sasuke-kuns team but I'm also on Naruto-kuns teams!" Sakura excliamed.

" Sakura sit back down so I can finish." Iruka said and Sakura sat back down embarrassed.

" Now Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata. Finally Team 19 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Like I said before your senseis will be here shortly" Iruka said and he disappeared When he did one by one the senseis came and picked up their students. For team 10 a man with a beard wearing a fire country flag came in and got them. Team 8 had a black haired red eyed woman for a sensei.

Very soon it was just team 7 all alone. Sasuke was sitting and brooding, Sakura was walking around the room while Naruto was sitting in the back of the room learning from his parents.

"Ahhhh how rude is this guy!? He's hours late this is not a good impression.!" Sakura shouted.

" Ookaa-san could you go see what's taking this guy so long. I'm guessing he's in the building already" Naruto asked quietly to his mom. She nodded and dissappeared for a few minutes. When she reappeared the Uzumaki female had a smirk on her face.

" **It appears our sons sensei is your old student dear.**" she said to Minato. The former hokage started rubbing his hands together.

" **Oh this will be good.** **I guess he's taken Obito's lateness. **" Minato said

" Who is it otu-san?" Naruto asked eager that his sensei was his dads old student.

" **Not telling you. All you need to know is he'll be the perfect sensei for you.**" Minato said. He then saw Naruto do a few hand signs.

" **What are you doing son?**" the older blond asked

" Teaching your student it's not nice to keep his team waiting. " Naruto said as he finished his jutsu.

" **Fuuton: Kazedan**" he whispered and all three members of the same clan felt the wind change in the room.

" Now to finish it up" Naruto said and he did another set of hand signs.

" **Katon : Enkou no Hoippu**" naruto whispered again.

" Now we sit back and enjoy the show." Naruto said pretty loud.

" What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked

" Watch that door and you'll see." Naruto said as he walked closer to the door to get a better view.

When the door open a white haired man peered his head through it.

" Team 7..." he never got to finish as there was a huge boom and he was sent into the wall in the hall way. Right after the jounin hit the wall a small stream of flame came out and whipped him. The flame whip burned half of his clothes. When it subsided the jounin looked like he was wearing a short top and a skirt. His hair was also fried.

" My first impression of you all is I hate every last one of you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." the cycloptic sensei said. He noticed that all his students were rolling on the floor laughing except the black haired Uchiha who was failing at trying to hold back his smile. The jounin the disappeared in a poof.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves." Naruto said as he wiped away a tear from laughing. When they made it to the roof they saw their sensei sitting crosslegged reading a book called Icha Icha Paradise.

" So guys what took you so long?" the cycloptic sensei asked

" Umm we were laughing our asses off at you." Naruto replied. He saw that his sensei glared at him.

" That wasn't that funny. Anyways let's introduce ourselves. Tell me your guys name, dream, likes, dislikes, and hobbies." the Silver haired man said

" Umm sensei could you start? To show us how to do it." Sakura asked

" Very well my name is Hatake Kakashi. My dream haven't really thought about it, I have likes and dislikes and my hobbies well I'm just flat out not going to tell you." Kakashi said. Sakura's face became agitated.

' _What we only learned his name what bull shit cha!_' Inner sakura screamed.

Naruto looked at Kakashi questionably.

" Hatake Kakashi? I believe I've heard of you. Aren't you called. What is it, oh yea Sharingan no Kakashi?" the blonde asked

When he said that Kakashi went a little widedd eyed. As did Sasuke.

" You know about my name?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

" Rumors say you've copied over 1,000 jutsus. Is that true?" Naruto asked

" Yes it is true. " Kakashi said

" Can I see your sharingan?" The Uzumaki asked

" Ah fine then I'll entertain you" Kakashi said and he moved his hand to his hiti-ate covering his left eye. When he uncovered it a crimson eye was revealed with three commas in it.

" Hmmm interesting." Naruto said

" How can you have the Sharingan? You aren't a member of the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked in his avenger way.

" Well before I get into how I got the Sharingan why don't you guys tell me about yourselves. Let's start with you black hair. " Kakashi said

" Alright my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes or dislikes. My hobbies why should I tell you, and my dream. No my passion is to hunt down the guy who killed my clan and avenge them." Sasuke said

" heh if only you knew why Itachi did it then you wouldn't think bad of him" Naruto mumbled.

" Now you pinky." Kakashi said

" Ok my name is Haruno Sakura, my hobbies are putting on make up to impress Sasuke-kun maybe even Naruto-kun. My likes are boys and my dislikes are idiots. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she looked over to Sasuke and squealed. Basically Naruto and Kakashi rolled their eyes.

" Now you blondie" Kakashi said nodding to Naruto.

" My name is simple Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies are training and reading up on past events. My likes are loyal and honest people, also ramen. My dislikes are some of the elders of this village and waiting for the ramen to cook. My dream is a simple one as well I want to become Hokage and change the bad that is in this village." Naruto said Kakashi even nodded a little bit to what Naruto was saying.

" By the way sensei I heard your Sharingan came from your old teammate Uchiha Obito." Naruto said and Kakashi went a little wide eyed again.

" That's surprising Naruto. Not too many people knew about my sharingans origin or my teammates name. But yes Obito gave me his sharingan as a final wish before he died." Kakashi said quietly.

" Well that's all for introductions. Meet me tomorrow at training 7 early in the morning. Oh yea don't eat anything or else you'll get sick." Kakashi said and he disappeared

" See you guys tomorrow then" Naruto said and he took off for his house. When he got there the Uzumaki saw Sean on top of the roof meditating.

" Hey Sean-sensei! I found out who my sensei is!" Naruto yelled Sean opened his eyes and in a instant the red head was infront of Naruto.

" So who is it?" Sean asked

" My father's old student Hatake Kakashi " Naruto said and Sean smirked

" Well Kakashi is powerful. He'll be a good sensei for you. What does he want you to do ?" the Adler asked

" He told me and my teammates that we have to meet him at training ground 7 early in the morning and we shouldn't eat anything" Naruto said after he said it Sean let out a little chuckle.

" Well what ever he wants you to do tomorrow just go all out on him. Try not to kill him though. Now you said you have an early day tomorrow so you'll have to go to bed early alright?" Sean said.

" Fine then sensei" Naruto said and he took off for the house. After the two ate and Naruto was in bed Sean sat outside the house.

" Hmmm welll I might as well talk to him" the Adler said and he disappeared in a instant.

--A good mile away--

" He kisses her gently... oh this good" Kakashi said reading his Icha Icha Paradise book in his bed. Suddenly he looked up and threw a kunai into the darkness. He wasn't surprised to hear that the kunai didn't pierce anything.

" Reading Jirairya-senseis books still Kakashi?" a voice said in the shadows.

" I know that voice" Kakashi said

" And you should know who this is. I mean my best friend was your sensei." Sean said as he walked out of the shadows.

" Adler-san what brings you to my humble home?" Kakashi asked

" I've come to talk to you about your student. Not the other two but the blonde" Sean said

" What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked

" Tomorrow when you do your bell test don't underestimate him." Sean said

" Why he's just a genin. Yes I saw that he was the top genin of the year but still." the Hatake said

" Kakashi for 6 years I trained Naruto to be a warrior. If you underestimate him you could die" the Adler said

" Fine then Sean-san I won't underestimate him. Hope he's up to the hip you say" Kakashi said and he started reading his book again.

" Oh Kakashi he is. Well I let you go back to your business" Sean said and he dissappeared in flash. When the redhead got back to his home he quickly went to bed.

_flashback_

_There was a small 5 year old red head boy looking at the destruction happening to his village. There was a group of about 20 men attacking his friends and family. The boy saw some of the villagers trying to jump but then they were hit with this electric device. After the villagers were hit and immobilized the group of men brought out these weird looking weapons. These weapons were circular and had many barrels on it. The men started opening fire. The weapon they were using started out slow but then sped up quickly. The boy watched in horror as the immobilized people all dropped to the ground dead._

_A brown haired woman and a blonde man were infront of the boy._

_" Mom what are those men ? Why are they doing this?" the boy asked scarredly tears starting to form in his eyes._

_" Those aren't men baby, they're monsters. Th reason they're doing this is they don't like the power we have." the woman said. Her eyes became angry as she saw the men heading for her family. _

_" Mark the Paladin are coming!" she yelled to her husband. The blond nodded and he rushed through hand signs as the paladins were several feet infront of them._

_" **Hitotoki no Yaiba **" suddenly a golden cutlass appeared in the blonde's hand. The handle on this cutlass was a sand clock. Mark charged at the paladins, he killed about five of them. The leader of the paladins saw that he was no joke. So he did a very cowardly move. He attacked Mark's wife and kid with his electro rod. _

_In an act to save his family Mark appeared infront of his wife and took the blow. When he became immoblized the paladin opened fire. _

_"Noooo!" the brown haired woman screamed as her husband fell to the ground dead. The paladins smirked as it was just the mother and son left in the village._

_" mom I'm scared" the boy whispered._

_" I know baby but if we die. Don't be afraid. It's just the next step in our lives. Remember that." the mom said. she then grabbed her son and disappeared and reappeared a few feet._

_" Stay here I'll handle them. " she told her son and she then disappeared. She reappeared next to the paladin. In a blur she took and killed 10 paladins._

_" So this is the strength of the Adler clan. I have to admit like your husband you are powerful. But you will die Kelly. Only god deserves this power" the paladin leader said and he pulled another cowardly move by attacking Kelly's son. _

_Like her husband Kelly appeared infront of her loved one. She was first hit with the electricity and then the bullets pierced her. _

_The boy now had some blood on his face. The paladin smirked as this would be the easiest kill yet. _

_" please I don't want to die! Somebody help me!" the boy shouted as tears streamed down his eyes. It was here that the boy made his first jump, as he was now several more feet away from the paladins. Next thing the boy knew a huge tidal wave of fire came infront of him and engulfed the rest of paladin._

Flashback end

" Ah!" Sean exclaimed as he woke up from his dream sweat covered and looking terrified.

" God I hate that. Looks like I'm not going to be getting a sleep tonight. Damn paladin." Sean said and he disappeared from his room.

-- the Next day--

Naruto was waiting with Sasuke and Sakura at training ground 7. They were there for an hour already. Naruto was sitting below a tree in a meditating stance. Sasuke was standing around brodding while Sakura was sitting down with an angry expression on her face.

" Gah he's late again! What kind of sensei is late all the time." Sakura exclaimed.

" Sakura-chan didn't Iruka-sensei teach you something about being patient. Kakashi-sensei will be here when he gets here. If a shinobi is impatient it could end up being a horrible outcome. So just calm down. " Naruto said to Sakura. This caused her to take a deep breath and calm down.

Suddenly there ws a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

" Hey guys sorry I'm late it's just on my here I came across a black cat and had to travel all around the village to dodge it so I don't get bad luck." Kakshi said

" Liar!" both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

" Fine. Anyhow let's begin shall we?" Kakashi asked and all three genin stood at attention.

" What you guys are going to do is each of you are going take these two bells from me." Kakashi said as he raised two silver bells.

" Wait there's two bells and three of us. What's the catch?" Naruto asked

" The catch is two of you will get the bells while one of you shall be tied to a pole while we enjoy our lunch. Oh and if none of you are able to get a bell all three of you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said which basically caused all three students to jaw drop.

" Before we start I want you all to come at me with every intention to kill." Kakashi said

" Very good" Naruto whispered to himself.

" Now go!" The Hatake commanded and two blurs went out into the trees. Only one stayed.

" Um your not very smart are you ? I mean your other teammates went to hide for cover but instead of hiding you don't move" Kakashi said

" Kakashi-sensei the other two needed to hide they're not strong enough to fight you but I am." Naruto said as he whispered **Makaigan.**

" What the?" Kakashi questioned as he saw a sun and a moon in Naruto's eyes.

" Now let's begin sensei" Naruto said as he cracked his neck. He then got into a stance.

" **Kiai no mai**" the blond said as he charged at Kakashi. When he did a spirit see through image of him appeared infront Naruto. The spirit began with a spin in the air and hit Kakashi. The jounin blocked it to his left. But Naruto sent a barrage of punches to Kakashi left. the genin sent the jounin flying a few feet.

" Wow Naruto's really strong" Sakura said to herself in a bunch of bushes.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei I haven't even gotten serious yet" Naruto said just as Naruto was going to attack he heard a voice from behind him.

" You know you should never let your enemy get behind you" Kakashi said and he readied his fingers into a formation.

_"_**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi**" Kakashi said as slammed his fingers into Naruto behind. The Uzumaki made a scrunched up face and then he was sent flying. When the blonde hit the ground he was surrounded by trees.

" **So Naruto-chan find anything useful**" Kushina said

" yea I could destroy Kakashi if I wanted to." Naruto said

" **Did you learn anything else son?**" Minato asked implying something.

" Yea this bell test isn't about each one of us going after him at once. It's about hit him all together and taking the bells." Naruto said with a smirk.

" **Ding-ding I think the boy's got it. Now go find the rest of your teammates and complete this mission **" Minato said and his son nodded then took off. As Naruto made it half-way through the training ground he saw Sasuke and the Uchiha was standing off against Kakashi.

" **Katon : Gōkakyū no jutsu**" Sasuke said and he blew out a huge fireball from his mouth.

" What genin shouldn't no elemental jutsu" Kakashi said as the fireball engulfed him.

" Heh I guess he wasn't that tough" Sasuke said with a smirk.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**" Kakashi called from underground he then pulled Sasuke to the ground.

" Sasuke here's a lesson never forget it. Never underestimate your opponent by getting cocky." Kakashi said and he disappeared.

"You know he's right Sasuke" Naruto said walking out from the tree line.

" Like I need advice from you" Sasuke said

" Actually I just came here to offer you some help getting out of that hole" Naruto said

" Yea well thanks but no thanks. I don't need your help" Sasuke said alot of venom leaking from his words.

" Suite yourself Sasuke. I'll leave you in there for a few minutes. Maybe it will be enough time for you to realize that we the point of this mission is for us to work as a team." Naruto said and he took off leaving the Uchiha alone head deep in rock.

--With Sakura--

The pink haired girl was running through the forest.

" Sasuke-kun where are you?" She questioned to herself. The Haruno got her answer when she started spinning around with leaves falling around her. Suddenly the Uchiha came out of the trees. He was covered in blood. He was limping like he was near dead.

" S-Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura looked freaked out.

" Sasuke-kun!" She screamed before she fainted. After she passed out Naruto found her on the ground shivering.

" Hmmm **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **eh? Oh he's good" Naruto said and he disspelled the genjutsu. Naruto smiled when he saw the emerald eyes.

" Welcome back Sakura-chan" the Uzumaki said with a smile.

" Naruto-kun? W-what happened?" The Haruno asked

" you felll into a genjutsu. But don't worry I took care of it. Now before you go looking for Sasuke you need to know the key to this mission is it's about teamwork. Meaning instead of taking Kakashi down one by one and failing if we all attack him at once we can get the bells. Now help me free Sasuke. He's been stuck in a hole. " Naruto said and Sakura nodded. Then both of them took off. When they got to Sasuke he was still neck deep in the earth.

" So Sasuke willing to except help now?" Naruto asked

" Fine get me out of here and tell me your plan" The Uchiha said

" Ok hold on " Naruto said suddenly his arms turned to stone. In a quick lunge Naruto pulled the Uchiha out from the ground. Both Sakura and Sasuke had shocked looks on their faces.

" How long could you do that?" the Uchiha asked

" Let's just say years. Now let's go" Naruto said and they took off for Kakashi. As they were running Naruto explain his plan.

" Alright you both got it?" he asked and his teammates nodded as they were entering a clearing.

Where Kakashi was he saw Naruto hopping out of the trees.

" So back again to get another beat down eh Naruto?" Kakashi asked

" No Kakashi-sensei. Last time I wasn't even trying." Naruto said and suddenly earth and fire surrrounded his body. Suddenly he started forming a magma ball in his hands. Electricty was being combined to it.

" Kakashi-sensei dodge this. **Kazanraidan!**" Naruto Shouted and he launched the destructive elemental bomb. It moved at blinding speeds.

" Holly shit" Kakashi said as he tried to dodge Naruto's attack. He escaped but just barely, but he didn't get far enough not to feel the effects. The effects were a huge volcanic electrical explosion.

'_Perfect_' Naruto thought with a smirk he then charged at Kakashi and he extend his arm in a vertical motion.

" **Rai no Kamisori**" he said and an electrical charge came off of Naruto's arm. Naruto did a slice. Kakashi ducked it but he was given a cut on his face. This cut was giving off static. Kakashi did a handspring backwards to avoid Naruto.

' _Sean was right this kid's no joke. Well I guess it's time to get serious_' The Hatake thought as re raised his hiti-ate.

" Now that's what I'm talking about." Naruto said as he rushed through hand signs and his body became water and wind.

" **Taifuu Kannouhou**" Naruto said and he shot out a beam of water and wind from his hands at Kakashi. Kakashi rushed though hand signs.

' _Oushi ( Ox) Usagi ( Rabbit) Saru ( Monkey)_' Kakashi thought as he blurred through those handsigns.

" **Raikiri!**" Kakashi said and blue lightning formed in his right hand.

" That's not going to work sensei" Naruto said but the Hatake charged at the oncoming beam. As the silver haired plunged his lightning blade through it he got about half way until he was thrown back. The cost for his mistake was Kakashi was hit with Naruto's attack.

Soaking wet and covered in cuts Kakashi was barely able to stand up.

" Is that all you got Naruto?" Kakashi asked heaving

" No Kakashi-sensei. Not even close. Here's a blast from the past" Naruto said as he extended his arm and a blue sphere started appearing in his hand.

" No way that's..." Kakashi tried to say but he never got to finish as Naruto went on the charge.

" **Rasengan!**" Naruto said as he hit Kakashi in the chest. It sent the silver haired jounin strait to a tree spinning. Right as Kakashi hit the tree a poof happened and instead of the jounin there was a log.

" I knew that wouldn't stop you especially sense it was you sensei who taught you that technique" Naruto said to his left.

" You know alot about my sensei. Even his jutsu. You'll have to tell me who taught that to you" Kakashi said

" Will do but first time to finish this battle" Naruto said and suddenly his right arm became a blue flame.

" **Kihaku kaenhoushaki**" Naruto said and he fired a stream of the blue flame at Kakashi. When it hit Kakashi it didn't just burn him but sent his spirit out of his body and burnt in pretty bad.

" **What the where am I?**" Kakashi questioned he looked up and saw three familiar faces. One was of his old sensei, another was of his senseis wife and the final person was his old teammate the very same one who gave him his sharingan.

" **Obito, Minato-sensei. Kushina-sama where exactly am I?**" Kakashi asked fearfully.

" **You're a spirit right now Kakashi**" Minato said this caused Kakashi to go wide eyed.

" **So I'm dead?**" he asked and Obito started laughing.

" **No Kakashi. Sensei's son just sent you to the spirit world temporarily. **" The Uchiha said. Kakashi then got a good look at his former teammate. What he saw was now Obito had two eyes with the Sharingan in both.

" **Obibto you got your eye back**" Kakashi said

" **Yes he did Kakashi. But that's beside the point. Didn't Sean tell you not to underestimate our son?**" Kushina said and Kakashi hit himself in the head.

" **Yes he did warn me. But I didn't listen to him. Sorry I just didn't think a genin would be that strong. **" Kakashi said

" **See where that got you though Kakashi. You're in the spirit world. Oh and Kakashi before you go back the one who taught Naruto the rasengan is it's creator. Me**" Minato said and Kakashi nodded. Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Kakashi.

" Let's get you back to you body." Naruto said and he grabbed Kakashi and then slammed him into something. Everything then went black to the Hatake.

Kakashi was awakened by the sound of bells. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke and Sakura holding the bells.

" Looks like we pass Kakashi sensei" Naruto said from behind him.

" Well it appears that two of you got the bells. But that means one of you has to get tied up to the pole." Kakashi said

" Fine tie me up" Naruto said and he started walking to the posts.

" Naruto wait. I was just joking. You guys passed with flying colors. You all worked perfectly together." Kakashi said

" That's what I thought." Naruto said and he sat down.

" Starting next week we shall offically be Team 7. We'll meet here every day for training and missions. Now dismissed" Kakashi said and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**An : Well I believe this a good place to end the chapter. Now to get this off my chest. As you all may remember I had a litle melt down on the Fox Returns. My only excuse is basically the squeaky wheel gets the attention. I do admit I seemed like a dick. Now moving on. I'm really digging this chapter though. Just tell me what you think. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Now Jutsu time**

**Buraindosaido Hayazashi ( Blindside Blitz)**

**Gufuu no Baigoma ( Spinning top of Tornado. but Tornado Spinning top is better)**

**Shippuu kannouhou ( Hurricane Cannon)**

**Kihakudan danmaku ( Spirit bullet barrage)**

**Henge ( Transformation)**

**Bushin ( Clone)**

**Kawarimi ( Body replacement)**

**Kaze henge ( Wind Transformation ) **

**Orioke no jutsu ( Sexy Technique)**

**Kihaku Bushin no jutsu ( Spirit Clone technique)**

**Ganshou Joushi ( Magma Arms)**

**Kihaku no Genko ( Fist of Spirit) **

**Inferunokiri ( Inferno Edge)**

**Fuuton: Kazedan ( Win d style: Wind bomb)**

**Katon : Enkou no Hoippu ( Fire Style: Whip of Flame)**

**Hitotoki no Yaiba ( Blade of Time)**

**Kiai no mai ( Dance of the fighting Spirit)**

**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi ( Hidden Leaf village secrect Finger Jutsu : Thousand years of Death)**

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu ( Earth Style: Inner Decapitation technique)**

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ( Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing technique)**

**Kazanraidan ( Volcanic Thunderstorm bomb)**

**Rai no Kamisori ( Razor of Lightning)**

**Taifuu Kannouhou ( Typhoon Cannon )**

**Raikiri ( Lightning Blade)**

**Rasengan ( Spiraling Sphere)**

**Kihaku kaenhoushaki ( Spirit Flamethrower) **


	5. The mission

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto. Do you really think I'd be doing this on Fanfiction. **

"**Blah**" Demon/ Spirit talking  
'**_Blah_**' Demon/ Spirit thinking  
"Blah" Human speaking  
' _Blah_' human thinking

Chapter 5 ( The Mission)

Three figures were running through a forest. These three had pink, black and blond hair. At one point the three separated.

" Target in sight. Ready to close in. " the black haired boy said into a microphone.

" Don't make a move until we're all in position" was the boys response.

" This is Sakura I'm in position" the pink haired girl said.

" Alright Sasuke all of us will get him in three... two...one go!" The blonde boy said and all three jumped on their target. Their target was a big fat cat. Sasuke and Sakura failed to grab it though as the animal was too fast and angry so it clawed the two genin, but the blond just put his hand up

" **Suirō no Jutsu**" he said and water surrounded the cat and stopped him in his tracks. The boy smirked and then talked into his head piece.

" Kakashi-sensei target accquired. Let's head back" he said

" Good job Naruto. Meet you in a few seconds." Kakashi responded. When Kakashi got to them they took off for the Hokage tower with cat in hand.

As soon as team Kakashi entered the door they were sent to the floor by a big lady. Her mission was to retrieve and nearly kill her cat by snuggling him.

" Oh Tora it's so nice to have you back with mommy. Now your never leaving my site." the woman said. Her response was a growl from the still wet cat.

" Well it appears Team 7's mission was a success. Now your next mission is" the Sandaime Hokage said from his desk

" umm Kakashi-sensei, doesn't the Fire Daiymo's wife know that cat's always return to their home? I only ask this because from the way she's smothering that cat it looks like he'll..." Naruto whispered to Kakashi as the Sandaime was speaking. But he never got to finish as the fire Daiymo's wife screamed

" OH NO TORA COME BACK TO MOMMA BABY!"

" It appears your next mission will be retrieving the fire Daiymo's cat" Sarutobi said in a exhausted tone.

" Oh hell no! Listen lady your cat will return to you. That's what cats do. We've already completed this mission. You all saw us bring that demon animal in! Last time I checked you don't do the same mission once it's been completely finished. So I'm putting my foot down. Ojji-san you're going to have to give us a better mission. No more of this kids stuff. If I wanted to do chores all day and try and catch cats I would have stayed at home. " Naruto said crossing his arms.

" Naruto have more respect for your Hokage. Genin can only do D-rank missions first since you guys are still beginning genins so these are the missions you have to take. More experienced genin take C-ranked missions. Chunins take C-B rank missions and Jonin take B-S ranked missions. That's just how it goes." Iruka said to the blond.

" Now hold on Iruka-kun. Maybe Team 7 is ready to take on bigger missions. What do you think Kakashi?" the Hokage asked

" Hokage-sama I believe my team is more than ready to take on better missions. Heck Sandaime-sama my team is even good enough to team up with another team. " Kakashi said his left eye becoming a smile.

" Very well. Team 7 your next mission is a C-ranked mission. Iruka if you please bring our guest in" Sarutobi said and Iruka nodded in a quick five minutes Iruka left the room and returned with an old man in a straw hat.

" As I said before you mission is a C-ranked mission to the land of waves. You will be protecting the bridge builder Tazuna." The Hokage finished.

" They'll be protecting me? I am the great bridge builder Tazuna. These gakis barely got out of diapers it appears. Also it seems like that blond is the weakest and dumbest of them all. " Tazuna said his sake bottle close at hand.

" Hmmm Tazuna-san you doubt we'll be able to protect you because we're kids? Don't ever let looks fool you, for you see we may be kids but all of us are hardened trained shinobi willing to protect you. If we we're judging off of looks alone you wouldn't be a great bridge builder as you say but instead a poor drunken old buffoon. " Naruto said

" Hehe the kid's got spunk. Fine then meet me at the South gate in one hour." Tazuna said and he left the room.

" Naruto what's that look on your face for?" Sakura asked seeing the Uzumaki's mischievous grin.

" Wait for it 3... 2... 1 ( Snap)" Naruto said and he snapped his fingers suddenly all in the room heard Tazuna yell.

" WHAT THE FUCK!? THAT WAS A BRAND NEW BOTTLE OF SAKE AND IT JUST EXPLODED ON ME!"

All the shinobi looked at Naruto and then started laughing. When they stopped laughing the team of genin left.

--1 Hour later--

As all the members were packed and ready to go they quickly left the south gate. They were a few miles out of konoha when Naruto started noticing a few puddles.

' _hmmm thats strange there's puddles and yet its a cloudless day. It must be ...an enemy!_' Naruto thought he then made a little ball of a mixture of lightning, wind and earth.

" **Soshiton : Soshi no tekidan **" Naruto whispered as he dropped the ball into one of the puddles. As the group walked a few feet infront a big explosion went off in the puddles and two men in masks were sent flying. Naruto moved quickly and brought out some mesh wire. In a cyclone the Uzumaki tied up his opponents.

" hmmm what's two mist nins doing all the way in fire country?" the Blond asked

" H-how did you know about us?" one of the nins asked.

" I think I can answer that. You guys made puddles when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A rather bad mistake on your parts" Kakashi said as he walked up to the shinobi.

" Hmmm I've heard of these two they're the Demon Brothers. Missing nin from Kiri. What are they doing here though? " the Hatake asked

" Kakashi-sensei they could be after the person we're protecting. I mean we both have our own little record across the countries. But I don't think they're after us . Plus I doubt Sasuke and Sakura have been out of Konoha so that only leaves Tazuna-san." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

" Tazuna-san I think you've got some explaining to do. Tell us why these nuke-nins are after you ?" the silver haired jonin asked

" Very well. I'll begin by saying my country use to be a beautiful bountiful country. All of that changed when the business man Gato came in. Gato made my country a poor and horrible place to live. I suggested that we build a bridge to bring up our economy. Needless to say Gato didn't approve and has been sending mercenaries after me. I had to lie to Konoha and say this was a low ranked mission because I didn't have enough money." Tazuna said

" Well guys what do you think do we abandon this mission or not? Just know we shall be facing of enemy ninja." Kakashi said

" Please don't Gato will kill me. Then my cute little grandson and beautiful daughter will cry and die." Tazunae pleaded

" Well Kakashi-sensei you know my answer. The higher the mission the more fun I'll have. So I say let's continue" Naruto said

" yea we can't just let Tazuna's grandson be hurt." Sakura said

" Seems like a mission fit for my talents" Sasuke said

" Very well we continue this mission. But from here on out this is now an A-rank mission. Because we're dealing with enemy shinobi. " Kakashi said and the group continued on their journey.

--Miles away in a tree--

There was a big man sitting in a chair. This man had his entire face wrapped in cloth. He had a hiti-ate for Kiri on his forehead.

" So Zabuza it lookes like you failed to kill the bridge builder. Maybe your not worth the price I paid. " a short man said walking from the shadows.

" Heh don't worry Gato. I'll kill the bridge builder myself and whoever is guarding him as well. For I am the Demon of the mist" Zabuza said as he pointed his mighty blade at Gato.

" You better Zabuza. Or the bridge builder won't be the only death around here." Gato said and he left the room.

" Haku let's go we have a bridge builder to kill " Zabuza said and he picked up his giant sword. He was quickly followed by a hunter nin.

A few days later. Team 7 was walking through the land of water. They had just gotten off the boat that brought them to the country.

" So Tazuna-san what's your. ... Hang on" Naruto said and he threw a kunai at a bush. Suddenly a screech was heard and a white rabbit came out .

" Aww look you scared the bunny Naruto-kun. It was probally trying to get some herbs and like a baka you threw a kunai at it." Sakura said cuddling up to the rabbit.

" Sakura the only way that rabbit would get food is if it was fed by a human. Look his coat is white. That's a winter coat. It's spring. The only way that rabbit would be white was if it was raised in captivity and in the darkness. Someone would only let this rabbit go if it was... a diversion, Everyone duck!" Naruto said as he brought Tazuna to the ground. After he did that a huge sword came flying through the air. That blade embed itself deep into a tree.

" Wait a minute, I know that blade it belongs to..." Naruto tried to say but he was interrupted by a tall man appearing on the blade.

" The bridge builder Tazuna. What a pleasure to finally see you. heh so it seems you hired the famous Sharingan no Kakashi as you guard. Wise but he won't save you" the man said behind his bandages.

" Well, well, well if it is Momochi Zabuza it's been a while... Sensei" Naruto said as he bowed to the Nuke-nin.

" Now that's a site for sore eyes if it isn't the little squirt I came across years ago. My how you've grown. Looks like Sean put a little extra training into you. Don't tell me your defending the bridge builder?" Zabuza asked with smirk.

" Actually yes Zabuza-sensei. I take it the demon brothers were your handy work?" Naruto asked

" Oh course they were. They said they fought somebody powerful and said Tazuna was traveling with Kakashi but they never mentioned you. " Zabuza said

" I bet Zabuza-sensei. Now before we get caught up in idle conversation I believe you came here to kill Tazuna-san?" Naruto said

" Ah! So I did. Well then let's begin. **Kirigakure no jutsu**" Zabuza said and suddenly mist start forming around the small group.

" Everybody stay back guard Tazuna I'll handle Zabuza" Kakashi said as he started raising his head band.

" No Kakashi-sensei I want to show Zabuza my power. Let me handle him" Naruto said as he activated his **Makaigan**. In a blurr Naruto rushed through handsigns.

" **Kiri Ryuudan no jutsu**" the blond said and the mist started forming into a dragon. When Naruto saw Zabuza he had the dragon attack. Needless to say the dragon hit it's target dead on. The Zabuza who was hit turned into water.

" A **Mizu Bushin**eh? Nice Zabuza-sensei. But still not good enough" Naruto said as he quickly turned drew his sword and blocked Zabuza's oncoming sword. Suddenly wind started surrounding Naruto's blade.

" **Kaze wangetsu no Yaiba**" Naruto said and he fired a crescent wind from his blade. Zabuza blocked the attack with his blade but he suffered a huge gash in his shoulder from the wind. Zabuza then blurred through hand signs.

" **Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**" Zabuza said as he jumped on the lake near by. A vortex started rising, it blasted itself at Naruto.

' _Tori ( Rooster) Saru, Inu, Tatsu ( dragon), Tora_' Naruto said in his head as blurred through hand signs.

" **Raiton: Raidan**" the Uzumaki said and he fired a lightning ball from his mouth.

" Oh shit!" Zabuza said as he saw the lightning impact with his oncoming water vortex. The electricity channelled through the water strait to Zabuza. The missing-nin was then electrified. When he collapsed on his knees Naruto charged.

" Just what I wanted you to do " Zabuza said as Naruto got in striking distance. He quickly raised his hands and said

" **Suirō no Jutsu**" and a bunch of water surrounded and trapped Naruto.

" I can't move." Naruto said

" **Son this isn't something that can defeat you. Think back you know how to beat this**" Minato told his son.

" Very well" Naruto said and he started remembering his training with Sean.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Sean were on a mountain. This mountain was filled with trees and had a huge lake at its valley. Naruto was sitting down looking at his sensei._

_" Now Naruto that you've unlocked your bloodlines it's time to teach you about prison techniques. Prison techniques are used to capture someone or immobilize them. One of the most powerful is the water prison. If you're caught in that you will be trapped as long as the user holds it. But prison techniques have two weaknesses. One if the user removes his hands the technique is useless. If you're caught in a prison technique you'd have to rely on your teammates to free you. But if your teammates are in the prison as well or you don't have any teammates on a mission this is where option number 2 comes into play. The other weakness of a prison is that if someone were to exert enough chakra from the body the prison will be destroyed. The only problem with that is neither you nor me can do that. The only people I know who have that ability are the Hyugas. So you'll have to rely on your elements. Remember the weaknesses and strengths. Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water and finally water beats fire. But water strengthens lightning as it works as a conductor. Wind just adds strength to fire. Earth can stand fire, and make magma. Lightning causes more damage when mixed with another element. When you think of that a prison jutsu will be a piece of cake to break through." Sean said _

_" But sensei what if a person makes a prison out of two elements?" the Uzumaki asked_

_" If someone makes a prison out of two elements you might be screwed. But like I just said if you use those two elements weakness it will be easy to break out of. Otherwise hope your teammates distract the user so you can be free" the Adler said_

_" Now I'm going to give you an easy example. I'm going to trap you in a prison and you have to break free." Sean said and in a flash he was behind Naruto._

_" **Rairō no jutsu**" he said and electricty came from his hands and trapped Naruto. In side the lightning prsion Naruto just wasn't able to move he was also getting shocked. _

_' Think Naruto what beatss lightning. Wind I got it!' Naruto thought he then started making his body wind. The wind in his body was roaring more more than it ever had._

_" **Shippuu Tewotataku **" Naruto said and he fired the wind from his hands in the form of a clap. Needless to say he destroyed the lightning. _

Flashback end

Naruto then opened his eyes and smirked. He then started turning his body into a mixture of lightning and earth.

" **Denkishiki no Dosekiryuu **" Naruto said and from his entire body the Uzumaki fired huge boulders with electricity running through them. These boulders destroyed the water prison and sent electric currents all across the lake. Needless to say Zabuza was hit with the boulders and given a shock.

"Heh so you've gotten really strong. Nice kid. But you still won't defeat me" Zabuza said and he made the mist more thick.

" I can't see anything in this mist." Kakashi said raising his headband and looking out through his Sharingan.

" Zabuza-sensei you can make the mist as thick as you want. I can still see your spirit though." Naruto said as he did a side flip to dodge Zabuza's blade. The blond drew his other blade and went on the offensive. The Uzumaki put his blades together with the dull sides facing each other. He then jumped in the air and started spinning. As he was spinning Naruto's body became all five elements.

" **Soshi gyorai no mai **" Naruto said and he headed for the area where his bloodline saw Zabuza's spirit. Zabuza who couldn't see Naruto, heard him heading for him. He quickly tried to dodge it. Zabuza succeeded as Naruto just flew past his head. But the Momochi suffered a huge gash on his shoulder. Naruto landed behind Zabuza and gave him an elemental gash on the back courtesy of his blade. The Uzumaki did a flip over the Momochi and gave him another gash on the chest. Naruto then jumped back as Zabuza collapsed.

When the missing-nin was defeated a hunter shinobi appeared. He was wearing a mask from Kiri.

" Well Haku it's been a while. I left him alive but just barely. Take it as a warning, you keep attacking Tazuna-san and I'll kill you both. I would hate to do that considering the oath all three of us made. Now I'm asking you nicely to respect that oath along with the order and leave. It seems you've become quite powerful and I would like to fight you some time. But not to the death. I'm letting him and you live on a whim. If you disrespect that I will kill both of you with no mercy. Now go Zabuza needs healing" Naruto said and the hunter-nin nodded.

" Very well Naruto-kun when Zabuza heals we shall abandon this mission. Just be warned. Gato wants Tazuna dead. He will sure as hell hire someone else. That's all I can tell you." Haku said as he picked up Zabuza. As he was about to take off Naruto stopped him.

" If your going to stop this mission I'm positive you guys can accompany us at least until Zabuza heals. In the condition he's in you won't get very far. Plus Gato doesn't seem like the man who would want you guys to live if you abandon his business. You'd be safest with us. " Naruto suggested.

" I believe that would be ok. But I don't think your payer would want somebody who tried to kill him in his home." Haku said

" I can convince him. Hey Tazuna-san! Zabuza and Haku have agreed to stop trying to kill you! Unfortunately they need a place to stay for a little bit. Can they accompany us?" Naruto asked in a shout.

" Fine! Just if any of them go up to their antics. Kill them on sight. Now let's take him to my house it isn't that far from here." Tazuna shouted back Naruto smirked and picked up Zabuza and put him on his shoulders. When Naruto made it back to his teammates they had surprised looks on their faces.

" Well let's go. I don't like the smell of the air. Something doesn't seem right here. So lead the way Tazuna-san" Naruto said as he smelt the air. This caused the group to moved faster.

Somewhere in a tree a little distance away. There was a man with a katana watching what just happened. When he saw Zabuza and Haku leave with the Konoha shinobi he smirked.

" heh it seems that Zabuza is a traitor. I have to tell Gato about this. Maybe I'll be the one to kill him." he said and then took off in a different direction from the group of 7.

--At Tazuna's house--

Sakura was looking at Naruto questioning. She along with every one was wondering how he was able to convince both Haku and Zabuza to switch sides.

" Um Naruto-kun how were you able to get Zabuza and Haku to join us instead of killing us?" the Haruno asked the Uzumaki.

" Oh well I just reminded them of the oath all three of us took and I remind them of the order we joined." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

" Well what order and oath ? It has to be something important to get two missing nins to quit their job and join us. " Sakura said

" Well I reminded them of the Oath of the Warrior. The oath says we shall never betray an ally. If an ally is betrayed the punishment is death. A warrior is to never show mercy in a fight against an enemy. On the battlefield we're ruthless, but in society we're gentle and kind. If we are to fight a brother in arms show them mercy. Never harm children as they are still innocent they will always need protecting. As we journey across the worlds, there is one simple goal in line. Kill as many as you can until one day you finally meet your match, when you do it is time for the final journey. One to the after life." Naruto said. When he said that Sakura went wide eyed.

" So basically your main plan is to find the one who can kill you?" She asked shocked

" No Sakura-chan. Death to me is not something so serious. That is not a warriors goal. Yes if we find an enemy who can kill us we'll go happily. But our main goal is to protect our precious people and kill anyone who tries to harm those people. But to protect just those few you consider precious is selfish, a warrior must try and protect everyone. " the blond said calmly. Naruto then started taking off his arm protector on his left arm.

" Now Sakura I'm going to show you that both Zabuza and Haku have on them. This is what binds us together" Naruto said and he raised his arm. On the forearm there was a circle with two triangles facing each other. The way the triangles were they formed a diamond. There was a line going through this diamond.

" Naruto-kun why did you do that though? " Sakura asked

" He did it to get stronger" Haku said walking down from the stairs.

" How could he get stronger?" the Haruno asked

" Because unlike a shinobi. Warriors are all but defeated. A shinobi can take about 20 people to themself. A warrior can take about 50 to themselves. " Haku said

" I see so a warrior is different from a shinobi. " Sakura said finally understanding why Naruto would do something so ridiculous.

" Naruto Zabuza's awake and he'd like to talk to you. " Haku said and Naruto went up the stairs. When he came to Zabuza's room the blond saw the missing nin holding his sides as he sat up.

" So I take it from that beating you gave me, that Sean really drilled the training into you. Last time I saw you, you weren't able to do all those elements." Zabuza said

" Well Zabuza-sensei, Sean-sensei basically caused me to learn everything you guys taught me the hard way. Anyhow what do you need?" Naruto asked

" As you said before. Gato isn't the type to just let us leave. He'll hire someone strong. Stronger than me and Haku. So I'm willing to train your teammates. You, you're be able to handle anyone we come across. But I can tell your teammates aren't even as strong as you or Kakashi." The missin-nin said

" Very well. I think you should teach Sakura a few things. Sasuke's a quick learner and I think Haku could awaken his bloodline." Naruto said

" His bloodline ? What is it?" Zabuza asked

" Why couldn't you see he's Itachi's little brother." Naruto said with a little smirk.

" Heh. He'll be a good challenge for Haku. Very well I train your female teammate." Zabuza said as he slowly picked himself up and slowly walked out of the room. When both made it down stairs they had Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura follow them as they left for the forest.

--In the forest--

Zabuza was looking at the pair of genin.

" So Zabuza why have you brought us here?" Sasuke asked in his normal avenger way

" Heh. Simple You and your little girlfriend there need to get stronger. I may have quit Gato's services but that doesn't mean he won't stop to kill the bridge builder. Chances are that he'll hire someone stronger. Now Naruto could handle them but you two can't" The missing-nin said

" Oh yea what makes you think I'm weak?" Was Sasuke's response.

" Very well. Activate your Sharingan then." Zabuza ordered and Sasuke froze up.

" That's what I thought. Right now I could tear you to shreds the way you are now. At least with Sharingan you would stand more than a chance. " The mssing-nin said

" If your so tough ? Then why did Naruto mop the floor with you." Sasuke said. This caused Zabuza to look at him through a glare.

" The reason Naruto beat me is because he is one of the strongest warriors I've ever seen. Now while we have some time I've agreed to train you both. Now tell me how much do you know?" The kiri nin said

" I know a few of my family's jutsus. " Sasuke said

" Hmm then you should know chakra control very well" Zabuza said. When he did say that Sasuke looked a little stumped.

" Ummm not really." Sasuke said

" Ah Kakashi what have you been teaching these students of yours?" Zabuza asked and the silver haired jonin shrugged.

" Very well then. We'll start with an easy exercise tree climbing. " Zabuza said

" Tree climbing? But I can already climb trees " Sasuke said

" Can you climb them with out your hands? No ? Didn't think so. Now just shut up and watch. " The missing nin said he then planted his feet on the tree and walked up it like he was walking on the ground. When the Momochi was very high in the tree he looked at Kakashi.

" Give them some kunai and tell them what to do Kakashi." he said and the Hatake rolled his eyes.

" I've done tree climbing before I know what to do." Kakashi said as he got out some kunai. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were aw struck but Naruto just looked like it was nothing new. When he came across Sakura he had to say something.

" Um Sakura lift your chin up. Your drooling. By the way guys concentrate you chakra to your feet and I suggest you all take a running start. " their sensei said when Zabuza jumped down from his tree Sakura and Sasuke took off. Sakura got about half way up the tree before she jumped off. Sasuke got about a few feet before his foot caved into the tree.

Naruto who hadn't even moved from his spot. He was just smirking at Sasuke.

" You put too much chakra into it Sasuke." the blond said

" Oh yea I want to see you do it then" The Uchiha retorted.

" Ah, very well then just don't judge me on my performance." Naruto said He then held up two fingers and stuck them to the tree infront of him. He then slowly started walking up the tree. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was seeing Naruto at a complete vertical angle climbing the tree. When he got to the top of the tree Naruto flipped off.

"Well Sasuke do just what I told you and you'll get passed this quickly. As for you Sakura-chan just keep doing what your doing. As for me I have a little training to do. " Naruto said and he turned and walked into the forest.

" Naruto-kun who's going to train you?" Sakura asked

" Why a relative of course." Naruto said as he continued his walk deeper into the forest.

-- A few miles away--

Gato was sitting in a big chair looking down at a man with green hair.

" So will you do it?" the business man asked

" Hmmm kill Momochi Zabuza and the bridge builder Tazuna. As well as the shinobi protecting him. Very well . But I do have a few conditions. One this will cost you a pretty penny. Two I'm going to need quite alot of men to kill them all. That's it. " the man said.

" Heh. Very well then. Here''s half now. The other half is when you kill them all!" Gato said as he threw a bag at the shinobi. A sudden burst of lightning did a slice on the bag. The green haired man smirked.

" That will do nicely. I Rokusho Aoi accept this mission in the name of Amegakure. The bridge builder will die." Aoi said and he left the room.

--Back with Naruto. --

Naruto was standing in an opening. Infront of him was his father. In the spirit's hand was a tri-pronged kunai.

" So otu-san how did you come up with this technique?" Naruto asked

" **Well Naruto-kun I guess it all started when I first met Sean. Believe it or not I actually made as way to play tag with him. To think it all began by a simple little mission to Iwa.**" Minato said

_Flashback_

_There was a group of four people walking down a dusty road. Three of the people were simple genin, one had blond spiky hair, another had a black shaved head, and finally the girl of the team had black hair in a ponytail form. The sensei had a white spikey mane, he also wore a hiti-ate with the symbol for oil on it. _

_" Hey sensei why was our mission to do some recon on Iwa so important?" the blond boy asked_

_" Well Minato our villiage has had some intel that Iwa and Kumo are planning something. From what we saw it's not something good either. I've seen the way they were working together. The last time was the Great Shinobi war. My guess its only a matter of time before another war breaks out." the sensei said_

_" Oh then how will Konoha play a part in this ?" Minato asked_

_" That my student I don't know. It all matters how the old man will see things through." the jonin said. The group of shinobi were near the border when they came across a young man. _

_This young man was pretty odd. He had scarlet red hair and wore jet black shinobi armor. On his back and side were not four but two blades. In his mouth was a wooden pipe. When the lad walked by the team of shinobi he gave them all a weird look. The sensei stared at the boy intently. There was something in the way that the boy moved that seemed like he was close with battle. But the jonin didn't want dig deeper so him and his team kept walking. The genin didn't really pay that much attention to him, except for Minato. Something was calling out to the boy about the other kid. As they were a good 50 yrds away from each other the blond turned back and saw that there was a group of men surrounding the young redhead._

_" Sensei look!" Minato said and his sensei turned his head. _

_" What Minato ?" the jonin asked as he saw the men preparing to attack._

_" Well Jiraiya-sensei it's just that it looks like those guys are trying to kill that kid." Minato said_

_" Minato. That kid doesn't look like an ordinary kid. Let's see what happens. If he gets into to alot of trouble we'll help him " Jiraiya said. The shinobi team then slowly walked up to where the group of men were facing the boy. _

_" Heh. Thought you could out run us forever eh? " one of the men said to the boy._

_" Running ? Oh no I was just on my way to find you guys. I mean I still have to pay you guys back for the little stunt you guys pulled on me and my clan." The boy said as he took a a huge poof from his pipe. As he exhaled the smoke he grinned._

_" Tell you guys what. Since you all saved me the trouble of searching. How about I kill you all swiftly." the boy said_

_" Where have we heard that one before? Oh yea alot of members from your clan said that and just look at what we did to them. Sean" the man said_

_" Have it your way then" Sean said and he took another deep inhalation of smoke. Then in a blink of an eye he was gone. He reappeared behind one of the men. Quickly pulling out his blade the boy stabbed the man through the back to the gut. When he pulled the blade out the red head turned to another man and said_

_" **Ibusu marifana no ryuu**" the boy said and he blew out this huge Chinese dragon made from smoke. It engulfed the man in a huge cloud of smoke. Sean then disappeard and reappeared infront of another guy. To the boy's surprise this man brought out a a little blade and gave him a gash on the chest. The boy then disappeared a few feet behind the men._

_" **Enkou Tsunami**" Sean said and he clapped his hands then slammed them in the ground. Suddenly a tidal wave of flame started rising. When it crashed down on the men only a few were killed from burning to death. _

_One of the living men pointed this metal rod at Sean, when the redhead turned around the man let loose a bunch of electricity. The shock was so much the boy started passing out. But before he did Sean heard someone yell._

_" **Ranjishigami no jutsu**" and a bunch of white hair appeared and impaled the remaing men. It was here that the boy passed out. _

_" Is he ... yet?" a voice said in the shadows._

_" he was pretty weak Minato. It make take a few hours for him to wake. " a female voice said_

_" We just need to be patient. We don't know how he'll react." an older male voice said. _

_Slowly Sean started opening his eyes. What he saw a a 13 year old girl looking at him from a kneeling position. Behind her was a tall silver haired man and a blond boy. _

_" Who are you guys" Sean said slowly reaching for his blades only to find them not there._

_" If your looking for your weapons we placed them on the table over there. Now as to who we are, the answers simple we're a group of shinobi from Konoha no Sato" the silver haired man said. _

_" What the hells a shinobi? Plus I've never heard of that hidden leaf village you hale from." the red head said. When he did basically all the shinobi sweat dropped._

_" You're telling me you don't know what a shinobi is when you were using ninjutsu on those men that attacked you. " the jonin said_

_" Ninjutsu is that what it's called? I just assumed it was power. The person who taught it to me didn't really give it a name just taught me how to collect chakra and use it." Sean said and he got up._

_" Well thanks guys for healing me up and taking care of the rest of the Paladin for me but I still have a mission to complete. That missions kill every one of those bastards. " Sean said and he walked over to his weapons. Quickly strapped them on and was going to walk outside the tent he was in to get a good jump. Only thing was when the redhead was near the door he was stopped by one of the shinobi._

_" I didn't see a hiti-ate on you .Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Konoha would except you" Minato said _

_" Hmm Konoha. Like I said never heard of it never been there. Why should I go?" Sean said_

_" You think your strong enough to kill more of those men... what do you call them the Paladin? If you weren't even able to take care of such a small group like that how do you expect to take on a large scale number of them then? The way you are now you can't. Come with us to Konoha and I can teach you about ninjutsu and make you stronger." the silver haired man said this caused the red head to turn around interested._

_" Ok you got my attention where's this Konoha?" Sean asked_

_" In the fire country." the blond said_

_" the fire country that's pretty far. If you guys can show me a picture or something I can get us all there faster." the red head said the jonin brought out a lttle picture of the village._

_" Hmmm alright got it. Now you guys might want to hold on to me" Sean said and the group of four did._

_" oh by the way I'm Sean. Adler Sean" the redhead said and in the blink of an eye they all disappeared. They reappeared in the center of the village looking at the three faces of the hokage mountain. _

_" Come with me Sean. Well get you started as a shinobi." the jonin said and the team of shinobi took off for a red building with the symbol for fire on it. _

_When they walked in the office all five were greeted by a mid-aged black haired man in a white and red robe. Next to this man was a rather sickly looking man who was about the same height and age as the silver haired jonin._

_" So Jiraiya how did your mission to Iwa go? I see you've picked up someone extra." the man in the red and white robe said_

_"It's not looking good sensei. It appears that Iwa and Kumo are starting to work together in battle formations. I believe that another all out shinobi war will begin. As we were coming back we discovered this boy. He knows ninjutsu on a strong scale. From the way he was fightning I'd place him as a strong chunnin going on jonin. The thing is he didn't actually know that he was using ninjutsu. I figured might as well bring him to here and teach him. " Jiraiya said _

_" heh isn't that like you Jiraiya-kun go on a mission only to find a student. " The sickly black haired man said_

_" Shut it Orochimaru this kid is powerful. I see a great strength of the will of fire in him. If I can teach him more ninjutsu he'd be a great addition to Konoha. He already knows Katon techniques as well as this way to warp from country to country." Jiraiya said. __This caused the the hokage to go into a thinking state. _

_" Very well Jiraiya-kun I give you permission to train this young man. Unfortunately it will take a while for him to become a shinobi of Konoha. So until that time I am giving him the rank of bounty hunter for now. You are all dismissed." the Sandiame said and all five nodded. When the group left the building Jiraiya turned to the 13 year olds._

_" Well begin training tomorrow. Minato, mind showing Sean around. I have to go check on someone." Jiraiya said and he took off in a b-line direction._

_" Come on I'll show our training area." Minato said and him and Sean took off for their training ground, known as training ground 7. When they got there Sean was amazed._

_" This place is pretty cool so what are we going to do?" the redhead asked_

_" Well if we were training we'd do a bunch of exercises. But since we have the day off I suggest we play a little game. Have you ever played tag?" the blond asked_

_" Tag ? Never heard of it." Sean said_

_" Really? Damn what were you raised in a cave? Nevermind. The rules of tag are simple. Somebody wil be it. That persons goal is to tag the other person. The person who's being chased has a goal of not being tagged. So tag your it" Minato said and he took off for the forest._

_" So that's how it is. Ok" Sean said he then started concentrating on where Minato was in a quick jump the redhead was near the blond. He quickly touched Minato and said_

_" Tag your it" then the Adler disappeared in a blink of an eye. _

_" Hey no fair!" Minato said as he clearly couldn't find where Sean was. It wasn't until the sun was going down did the blond find the redhead. Sean was on top of the hokage mountain. _

_"So I take it I win this game " Sean said looking down at the village._

_" Yea you win for now. But I'll make a technique that will match your speed. Just wait and see." Minato said._

_" We'll see Minato we'll see" Sean said _

_--quite a few years later--_

_Sean was just getting done doing some jutsu training with Jiraiya and his team. Panting on the ground the redhead was greeted with a shadow of his spikey haired commrade blocking his light._

_" So Sean you down for another game of tag?" Minato asked smirking _

_" Again? I mean yea it was fun the first time but you know I'll end up winning. " Sean said _

_" Well this time will be different. Besides it's helping me train." the blond said smiling widely. _

_" Ah very well then let's begin" Sean said. Minato smirked even wider._

_" Alright tag you're it" Minato said slapping the red head on the back. What Sean didn't notice was that the blond had placed a tag on his back. The blond then took off for the forest. Sean quickly jumped and was next to him._

_" Tag you're it" The redhead said as he touched the blond then disappeared in a blink of an eye._

_" You're not getting away that easy like last time" Minato said and he put his fingers in a formation and in a yellow blurr he was gone. He reappeared behind Sean._

_" Tag you're it" Minato said as he touched the redhead. Sean turned around surprised._

_" H-How did you that?" The Adler asked_

_" It's a little jutsu I made. I call it **Hiraishin no jutsu**" Minato said_

_" Flying Thunder God eh? I like it. Now you're a challenge." Sean said_

_" Catch me if you can" Minato said and he disappeared in a yellow flash. Sean quickly followed behind him. All around Konoha there was a yellow blurr being met with a red image. When ever these two met it caused a little explosion. As this was happening Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at the progress that his students were making._

_" Amazing Minato you were able to make a technique similar to Sean's kekkai genkai and made it your own. Such a genius you are." the toad Sannin said to himself. _

Flashback end

Naruto had a look of amazement on his face.

" So that was how you made this technique? "the blond boy asked and the spirit nodded.

" **Yea now I'm not going to lie to you. The Hiraishin is alot stronger than the Rasengan. The training is vigorous and tiring. It will take you a while to complete the seal but when you do the rest will become easier. Now you need to start working on the seal**" Minato said and Naruto nodded he then started concentrating on the seals that his father wanted him to make.

--With Sasuke--

After the Uchiha was done with the tree climbing exercise Haku had taken him to do some training.

" So Sasuke you want to unlock your Sharingan right? Well I'm here to help you with that. We're going to do a little sparring." Haku said and he got into a stance. Sasuke smirked then got into a stance as well. The Uchiha being arrogant charged at the missing-nin. Haku blurred through hand signs.

" **Makyō Hyōshō**" Haku said as Sasuke neared him. Suddenly these mirrors made of ice arose and made a dome around Sasuke. On these mirrors were images of Haku. Sasuke smirked drew a kunai and charged at the mirror he thought was Haku. Haku only nodded his head.

" Your to slow." he said instantly many Hakus' slashed Sasuke with senbon's. Sasuke was thrown a little back with cuts all over him. Sasuke was able to get a feel of the mirrors before he was sent back.

" Ice huh? Well then I'lll just have to melt it" Sasuke said and he rushed through hand signs.

" **Katon :** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" The Uchiha then shot out a fireball from his mouth. He watched with shock as the flame hit a ice mirror and the mirror didn't even melt.

" You're going to have to do something hotter than that. My ice mirrors are chakra enhanced" Haku said he then released a barrage of senbons on Sasuke.

--With Sakura--

The pink haired kunoichi was sitting down facing Zabuza.

" Alright girlie what I'm going to do for you is beef up your defences. Now pick up a kunai and defend yourself. Oh yea one more thing try not to die" Zabuza said as he picked up his head cleaver. In a slow motion for a shinobi Zabuza swung his blade in a vertical slice at Sakura. The kunoichi did a dive to the right and avoided the blade.

" You're to slow on reaction time. By diving to the side you've put yourself in a weakspot. Next time try doing a flip or a back step from the attack." Zabuza said as he readied for another attack. Sakura then grabbed a handful of shuriken and flung them at Zabuza. The missing-nin easily blocked them with his blade.

" Now that's what I'm talking about. Put more desire into the fight. Don't mess up or else you will dead." Zabuza said as he swung his blade in a circular motion over his head. The sound of the giant blade spinning violently in the air was roaring as Zabuza charged at Sakura. As he got closer Zabuza started spinning his blade infront of him striking up debree as he did. Sakura's eyes went wide with terror as Zabuza approached closer. She turned and saw a big tree right behind her, using her chakra control knowledge Sakura was up the tree in an instant.

" Good you're learning. " Zabuza said as he began to swing his blade on the tree. In a quick blow the tree was cut in half. As it was falling, Sakura did a flip and landed on another tree. When the missing nin saw this he smirked behind his bandages.

" you can dodge like that all you want but eventually you'll run out of forest." Zabuza said he grabbed his blade tight with his right hand and blurred through handsigns with his left hand.

" **Suiton: Tsunami no yaiba**" the momochi said and massive amounts of water covered his blade. Making it a 20 ft long blade of water. Zabuza swung his blade in a circular motion. After that 20 trees were cut down. Sakura tried to get away from the tree she was and jumped down to the ground as it was falling. Zabuza took no time for her to regain her balance as he began doing an onslaught of slices. Sakura began to to jump backwards, but as the pink haired kunoichi did that she flung kunai at Zabuza. A few actually pierced the missing-nins skin. Zabuza stop and started unshaking them from his body .

" ah yea! You're relazing what you need to do girl. Next time I suggest you aim for some other place than the neck" Zabuza said as he stretched his kunai pierced neck. He then began his charge again. Sakura later started doing backflips and fling kunai at Zabuza. The missing-nin would of course block all of them except a few. Every time his skin was pierced by the blade the demon of the mist would smirk. This continued up until the night.

As they were ending there training Zabuza had told Sakura something important.

" Your doing good girlie. But for a more efficient and deadly blow you should concentrate your chakra into an attack. " After he said that the missing-nin smikred as Sakura's hand glowed a blue aura. Sakura was surprised to see that when she threw the kunai, even though Zabuza blocked it with his blade it pushed him back quite a few feet. Eventually the two had to return to Tazunas house.

--Later at Tazuna's house--

All three genin were sitting at the dinner table, all exhausted. But Naruto wasn't too exhausted to not notice that he and his teammates were being glared at from Tazuna's grandson.

" You got problem kid" Naruto said to the boy

" Why do you guys even bother!? Gato's just going to kill you all. Don't you know that all heroes do is die!" the boys screamed

" Inari..." Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter said

" Heh you are a stupid one. A hero never truely dies. They live on forever in their deeds. When you realize that you'll know that me and my teammates won't die. Especially by Gato." Naruto said

" You know nothing!" Inari yelled and stormed out of the house.

" What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked

" He's just sad. See Inari's father was killed off by Gato. All because Kaiza was a hero and encouraged us not to be afraid of Gato, instead that Gato should be afraid of us. Since he was our sign of hope Gato had to silence him and crush our dreams forever. That's why I've suggested we build a bridge. So we won't have to be Gato's servants" Tazuna said as he gave a big sigh.

" hmmmm well the kid still needs to learn a few things. Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to go train and continue this technique" Naruto said as he walked out of the door.

" I guess I'll go talk to Inari." Kakashi said and he to left the room. When the silver haired jounin found the brown haired boy, he was able to calm the boy down by telling him a little bit of Naruto's life. All of Team 7 was in Tazuna's house for the night except Naruto who passed out in the woods from the training he was doing, until early in the morning then he went to Tazuna's house and passed out even longer.

When the blonde woke up the house was comepletly abandoned except for Tazuna's daughter.

" Oh Naruto-kun your sensei and team went with my dad to finish up the bridge. They told me me to tell you when you woke up" Tsunami said.

" Ahh shit they left with out me. Oh well I guess I'll go meet up with them. See you later Tsunami " Naruto said and he quickly left the house. A few minutes later a huge crash was heard. Tsunami went to investigate what happened clutching a fryingpan for dear life. From the crash came two men carrying katanas.

" Heh well look at this we don't even have to look for her as she's right here. Ready to greet us" one of the men said and both men drew their katanas.

" Come with us now" the other man said

" Never!" Tsunami said and she gripped her frying pan hard and smack one of the men on the head. The other man smacked her backhanded across the face. Little did Tsunami know was that Inari was watching the whole event, and once she got smacked he yelled out.

" Mommy!" and ran towards Tsunami. But that little distraction was all the men needed to grab Inari and put a katana to his neck.

" Come with us or your lovely little son will have his blood splattered across the room gushing from his neck." The man who got hit by Tsunami said as he held Inari.

" Fine I'll come with you " Tsunami said defeated. The two hit men quickly tied up Tsunami and dragged her out the door. Inari stayed where he was at for a few minutes kneeling on the ground crying. In his tears the boy heard a familiar voice talking to him.

' _A hero never dies. They live forever in their deeds._' those words played through the boys head as he stopped crying and started looking for his little crossbow.

" Time to be a hero Inari" he said to himself and went after his mom and her captors. They were a few yards from the house when he found them.

" Hey! Let my mom go!" Inari said nervously raising his crossbow.

" Oh the boy has some courage does he? Very well I guess we'll just have to beat that courage out of him." One of the captors said and he drew his blade and charged at Inari. The boy closed his eyes as the merc was feet infront of him. Expecting to feel pain Inari was surprised that nothing had happened. The mercenary was completely immobilized. It looked like what was keeping him immobilized was wind.

" Heh **Kaze no Baindo**is a success again. Now I am so glad that I came back to get some gear. But it looks like your friend is lonely there so I won't make him feel left out. **Rai no Kusari **" Naruto said and he fired a stream of electricity from two of his fingers. This electricity wrapped around the mercenary who wasn't bound by wind. When both men couldn't move Naruto smirked.

" So tell me why you guys attack Tsunami-chan here as well as Inari?" the jinchūriki asked

" We we're assigned to capture her so incase Gato's plan fails we could use her as a bargaining chip." The bigger mercenary said

" What's Gato's plan?" Naruto asked sternly.

" To kill the bridge builder and his helpers." the other merc said. Naruto then looked at Inari and smiled.

" Inari that was a really brave move you did. Maybe I was wrong about you. Now take your mom back to the house. I'll handle these two." Naruto said and Inari nodded then ran to his mom untied her and took her back to their house. When they were out of view Naruto's smile quickly became a serious frown.

" Now what to do about you two?" Naruto questioned though he already knew the answer.

" Y-You're not going to kill us are you?" one of the mercs asked sacredly.

" Hmmmm well considering I got all of the information I needed from you guys. Plus to add to the fact that I had Inari take his mother back to the house so he wouldn't have to see what I'm going to do . I'd say yea" Naruto said and he caused his jutsu's to lift the mercs in the air.

" Maybe in your next lives you won't be the scum you are now." the blond said and he put his hands together.

" **Boufuu Kyū!**" Naruto yelled then wind and lightning surrounded both mercenaries in a dome. It then condensed and blood started raining down on Naruto. The boy smirked as the blood just bounced of him like a shield was protecting him and then started running towards the bridge.

-- At the bridge moments earlier.--

Team 7 along with Zabuza , Haku and Tazuna walked on the bridge. There was a slight mist around. The thing that was most disdurbing was that it was suppose to be a busy working day, but all there was... was just silence.

" Zabuza do you think you could clear up this mist?" Kakashi asked

" Sure but I'm not liking the look of this" Zabuza said and with a wave of his hands the mist disappeared. As it cleared gasps were heard as the entire crew of works were all slain on the ground. But in the distance there was a man with green hair and three genin behind him. These shinobi all wore hiti-ates of Amegakure ( Hidden rain village).

"Hmm well, well I just thought it was Zabuza who had joined the bridge builder. I had no idea that the infamous Hatake Kakashi was gaurding him as well. Oh well it doesn't matter by the end of today I'll have killed you both and gained alot of money because of your bounties." The green haired jounin said

" Hmm I remember you. You're Rokusho Aoi, that little punk who stole the Nidiame's blade and gave Ibiki those nice scars on his face. Too afraid to even face the consequences you fled to Ame. How pathetic a jounin acting like a simple academy student. I take it that thing strapped to your back is the tool you stole. Too bad you don't know how to truly use it though. Since you left the scroll with us. I'll be doing Konoha a favor by bringing your head in. Now before I do that did you and your team kill all the workers here?" Kakashi asked

" Well let's just say more than half of those bodies belong to me. But the other half was due to these guys" Aoi said and he looked behind him past his genin to the group of 300 mercenaries weapons drawn ready to fight.

" Now this is what I'm talking about. It was getting boring doing nothing. Good, more heads more kills" Zabuza said sadistically as he cracked his neck and drew his head cleaver.

" This will be a perfect time for me use these eyes. **Sharingan!**" Sasuke said and his onyx black eyes became crimson with one comma in his right eye and two in his left eye.

" I guess we'll have to fight then." Kakashi said as he raised his headband and revealed his sharingan.

Aoi looked at the mercanaries and his genin team. With a smirk he said loudly. " Leave Kakashi and Zabuza for me. Kill all otherwise." With that he drew the infamous **Raijin no Ken**. With that the mercenaries attacked.

" Zabuza I think we need to blind them" Kakashi said and Zabuza nodded. In a blurr he rushed through his former village's jutsu.

" **Kirigakure no jutsu**" and the mist started forming in a dense condition.

The group of 5 shinobi waited for their enemies to get closer. When they were five feet away Zabuza Swung his blade and smirked as men screeched as they were cut in half. Suddenly a weird sound was coming towards the missing-nin.

" Zabuza watch out. **Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu**" Kakashi said and a strong column of water arose and blocked the senbon needles that would have come down on Zabuza.

"Hmmm oh well my **Joro Senbon **didn't work. Too bad now I get the pleasure of killing you both with my own hands." Aoi said Kakashi threw some kunai where his boice was coming from. The sound of water being splashed alerted Kakashi that Aoi was using **Mizu bushins**.

"Careful Zabuza" Kakashi said

" This guy doesn't scare me." Zabuza said as he did a slice. His aim was perfect as it hit Aoi. But the Ame jounin blocked it with his blade. Kakashi could see that Zabuza had gotten a little electrified when both blades met. Kakashi then grabbed and launched a handful of kunai

--With Sasuke and Haku--

Haku had trapped at least 20 mercs in his ice mirrors and was easily killing them. Sasuke on the other had was facing a little bit of trouble. For the Uchiha was facing not only Aoi's genin team but also 5 other mercs. For his credit Sasuke was easily able to counter the mercenaries plus the genin had created **Kiri Bushins**but the young Uchiha was able to see through them and still handle himself. The Uchiha jumped in the air and rushed through handsigns.

" **Katon : Hōsenka no Jutsu**" Sasuke said as he launched many fireballs from his mouth. The mercenaries were burned to death but the genin were gone.

When Sasuke landed to the ground he heard a cry.

" **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu**" and from under ground the genin attacked. Sasuke was hit from all around. He fell to the ground nearly unconcious. As he pulled himself up Sasuke was now facing the rain genn and a group of 10 mercs now.

" Fuck this doesn't look good right now." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as the mercenaries charged at him.

--Where Naruto was at--

The blond was looking down at the bridge. He was seeing explosions, electricity and water coming off the bridge.

" Heh looks like they started with out. I guess I better help some one." Naruto said and he took off in a flash. When he was at the bridge he saw an unbelievable amount of mercenaries. He quickly ran at them. The first mercs he met saw their end by a pair of claw like hands. It was like this until the blond came to Sasuke who had just been hit by a group of genin from under ground and now was facing them and 10 more were heading closer to the Uchiha.

" **Kihaku Enkou no Ryuu**" Naruto said and he made a blue dragon made of fire come from his hands. The dragon quickly attacked the mercenaries incinerating not only them but also their souls. Naruto chose to keep the Ame genin alive. The blond closed his eyes and his entire body became all five elements.

" Now I can kill you guys. " Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

" You can try. **Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu**" the leader of the genin said and suddenly many black oil like clones started rising from the ground.

" It's kind of pointless to use clones, much less genjutsu especially when I can see all your souls. I know the real ones from the fake ones. But I'll please you guys. **Doton: Mugen Iwa Misairukougeki**" Naruto said and he touched the bridge when he did many spikes made of rock arose quickly impaling the rain genin but also 60 mercenaries. In a flash the spikes lifted in the air and then exploded killing all that were attached to them. Naruto then turned to his teammate.

" Sasuke are you telling me you let a bunch of genin and mercenaries get the best of you?" the blond asked

" They got lucky that's all. I was holding my ground. How's Sakura doing?" Sasuke asked

" You want me to tell you before or after she kills 10 mercenaries?" Naruto said looking at his pink haired teammate who just threw a handful of chakra enhanced senbons.

" Now if you can survive on your own Sasuke I have a lot to do to clear this scum infested bridge. The blond then moved his hands in a circular motion and this black electricity came from his finger tips and formed a ball.

" **Kage Raidan**" Naruto said and he launched the shadow lightning ball at a crowd of 90 mercenaries. In a big explosion the shadows trapped the mercenaries and the lightning electrocuted them to death.

--Back with Zabuza and Kakashi--

The fight with Aoi was turning into a bigger battle than the two jounin thought at the start. Aoi had turned the tables on Zabuza and Kakashi by giving Kakashi a gash on his chest from the lightning blade. He was able to do that because about 10 mercenaries attacked the Hatake. Kakashi easily killed them but Aoi attacked at the same time.

Zabuza was in no better condition as Aoi and a bunch of mercs hand pierced him with everything from shuriken to katanas.

The only break that both Kakashi and Zabuza got was when Kakashi used **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu **and captured Aoi. But this advantage quickly turned into a disability as what Kakashi caught was a water clone.

Aoi appeared behind Zabuza and was about to land a killing blow to the missing-nin's neck.

From where Haku was he was able to sense what was about to happen to his master. Exhausted the boy ran to Zabuza and in the nick of time made a ice mirror to block the attack. The only downside was that he had to be in the mirror to sustain it. So as he saved Zabuza Haku was pierced through the heart. Zabuza turned around to see what his apprentice had done.

" Haku you shouldn't have" he said and in a rage he swung his blade and severed Aoi's arm from his body.

Kakashi never taking letting go of a great oppourtunity blurred through hand signs.

"**Raikiri!**" he said and in a instant the silver haired jounin was behind Aoi and plunged his lightning blade through the Ame jounin. The green haired shinobi slowly fell to the ground. Just as Kakashi was going to attack the rest of the mercenaries a loud whislte was heard and all the men stopped fighting. After this whistle and the silence that came with it someone started clapping.

" Well, Well Zabuza you're faring better than I thought you would. To kill Aoi amazing, well amazing I didn't have to kill him myself. Too bad your little assistant died shame, wanted to kill that bastard myself as well. But I can't always get what I wish for. But I guess seeing you die will be all the benefiet." Gato said at a distance from Zabuza.

"Kakashi let me get rid rid of this scum." Zabuza said as he charged at Gato. The business man was no fool so he had his remaining mercenaries attack Zabuza. At first the missing-nin was just massacring the mercenaries, but then a bunch of them grabbed his blade and his other arm then broke both his limbs. The pain caused the missing-nin to yell. But this didn't stop Zabuza. He ripped off the bandages on his face with his teeth and turne dto Kakashi.

" Mind throwing me a kunai. I need the help." Zabuza said and the jounin nodded then threw a kunai. The missing-nin caught it in his shark teeth. He then continued his pursuit of Gato. Every mercenary that met with Zabuza got a huge gash across his neck. But as they were dying some were able to plung their weapons into Zabuza's back.

Eventually Zabuza made it to his target. Gato looked up at the missing-nin.

" H-he... he r-really is a demon." The business man

" Yea I am. Because I am I'll be accepted were we're going. But you on the other hand. You're not so lucky. Hope you like the 9th level of hell because that's our next destination." Zabuza said and in a final slice the missing-nin sliced off the business man head. Then Zabuza collapsed, Naruto slowly saw his spirit leaving his body.

" Hey he just killed our meal ticket what are we going to do now!?" many of the mercenaries questioned.

" Simple we kill them and take their bounty" One of the mercenaries said and the others agreed.

" Perfect. With only 60 of you left this will be easy. " Naruto said as he drew his blades.

" **Tajū Kage Bushin no jutsu**" then many sword wielding Naruto's appeared.

" Big deal we can handle all of them." the mercenaries said and were preparing to charge. Then all of a sudden an arrow landed infront of them. Behind the group of shinobi there was a mop of about 200 angry villagers each armed with a weapon.

" Ummm yea I'm going to say fuck this shit. We're not even getting paid any more. It's not worth it." one of the mercenaries said and ran for the boat that was under the bridge. Soon all the remaining mercs dashed for the boat and made it too. When the boat left all the villagers erupted in cheer but Naruto let a frown go.

" Oh if only it was that easy to escape." He whispered and went through a few hand signs.

" **Suiton : Tsunami Kyū**" he whispered and off in the distance a giant wave came and hit the boat sinking it.

--The Next day--

Team 7 were standing over two headstones. All had grim looks on their faces.

" Although Zabuza was was a cruel man, I knew him as loyal comrade and fellow brother in arms. His desire to be a hero came through at the end. Most will see him as a monster. I will see him as a hero. May him and Haku rest in peace. Wether they go to hell or heaven. I will eventually see them both in another time. May his blade lay here as his memorial." Naruto said as he picked up Zabuza's blade and slammed it into the ground.

" It's kind of sad ultimately Haku died protecting him only for Zabuza to die. Why would he do that? Did he think of Zabuza as someone important worth dying for?" Sakura asked

" Yes. Haku died protecting her precious person. You have to understand Sakura-chan at one point all Zabuza saw in Haku was a weapon. Haku appreciated the love that because she thought that was. To answer your confusion everyone Haku was a women. She wanted me to tell that secret as her last request. A tool it's funny most people say that's exactly what a shinobi is. But I don't believe that and never will. " Naruto said looking down at the bridge that was being finsihed up.

" Hmmm nice words Naruto. I believe we need to go see how the completion of the bridge. Then we can leave. " Kakashi said and they walked down to the bridge.

It took about 2 more days for the bridge to be complete. When it was Team 7 were seen out by the entire village.

" Well bye old man, Inari, Tsunami-chan. Good luck. Hope to see you guys later." Naruto yelled as him and his team were walking across the bridge heading back to Konoha.

" You know dad you never did give this bridge a name." Tsunami said to her father.

"hmmmm you're right. I wonder what we should name it?" Tazuna said as he went into a thinking stance.

" How about we name it the Great Naruto Bridge. After all he's done for us" Inari said

" That sounds like a excellent idea Inari. Forever as this bridge remain it shall be known as the Great Naruto Bridge! " Tazuna proclaimed and the village cheered in celebration.

**AN: I'm stopping there. I have a few things to say. um 1) sorry for taking so long alot of shit down in my life. 2) When I was re-reading this I realized my mistake by have Naruto do the water prison technique and get caught in it. The reason it's staying is because I'm too lazy to change it. Again my bad. Now moving on.**

**Jutsus**

**Suirō no Jutsu ( Water Prison Technique)**

**Soshiton : Soshi no tekidan ( Elemental Style: Grenade of the elements**

**Kiri Ryuudan no jutsu ( Mist Dragon bomb technique)**

**Kaze wangetsu no Yaiba ( Blade of the Crescent Wind wave)**

**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu ( Water Style: Great Waterfall technique)**

**Raiton: Raidan ( Lightning Style: Lightning Ball)**

**Rairō no jutsu ( Lightning Prison Technique)**

**Shippuu Tewotataku ( Hurricane Clap)**

**Denkishiki no Dosekiryuu ( Electrical Rockslide)**

**Soshi gyorai no mai ( Dance of the elemental Torpedo )**

**Ibusu marifana no ryuu ( Dragon of Marijuana Smoke )**

**Enkou Tsunami ( Flame Tidal Wave)**

**Ranjishigami no jutsu ( Wild Lion's Mane Technique )**

**Hiraishin no jutsu ( Flying Thunder God Technique)**

**Makyō Hyōshō ( Demonic Ice Mirrors)**

**Suiton: Tsunami no yaiba ( Water Style: Blade of a tidal wave)**

**Kaze no Baindo ( Wind Bind)**

**Rai no Kusari ( Chains of Lightning)**

**Boufuu Kyū ( Storm Coffin)**

**Raijin no Ken ( Blade of the Thunder God)**

**Joro Senbon ( Sprinkling Needles)**

**Kiri Bushins ( Mist Clones)**

**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu ( Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish technique)**

**Kihaku Enkou no Ryuu ( Dragon of Spirit Flame)**

**Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu ( Mist Servant Technique)**

**Doton: Mugen Iwa Misairukougeki ( Earth Style: Infinite Rock Missles)**

**Kage Raidan ( Shadow Lightning Bomb)**

**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu ( Summoning : Earth Style: Tracking Fang Technique )**

**Tajū Kage Bushin no jutsu ( Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**

**Suiton : Tsunami Kyū ( Water Style: Tidal wave coffin) **

**Review if you want. Tell me any questions ,complaints or what ever. I'm out. **


	6. The Begining Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. This is just a figment of my imagination**

"**Blah**" Demon/Summon speaking  
'**_Blah_**' Demon/Summon thinking  
" Blah" Human speaking  
'_ Blah_' Human thinking

The begining exam ( Chapter 6)

The morning light started seeming through the curtains. It's beams touched the whisker faced sun kissed haired boy sleeping in his bed. Lazily he opened his eyes, from the way the light was hitting the room the boy could tell it was about 7 in the morning. The boy then heard the sound of water boiling and also the sound of a man coughing then saying "Damn this some good shit." Quickly the boy walked out of his room. The intoxicating smell of ramen and something filled the air. When the boy made it to the living room he saw his caretaker slash sensei in the kitchen over a hot stove full of ramen. In his sensei's mouth was a pretty thick white stick with a red ember on the end.

" Glad to see your up Naruto. Just in time too I'm making you favorite miso ramen." The man said as he took another hit from his joint.

"Sean-sensei why do you have to smoke ? You know it's just going to kill you." Naruto said

" Heh. Naruto you know smoking keeps me calm, and in a shinobi's carrier one needs to be calm. Now sit down the ramens ready." Sean ordered and the blond sat down and waited for his ramen to be brought to the table. Naruto broke his chopsticks and prepared to dig in, but Sean stopped him.

" Careful Naruto this is very hot ramen." the red head said

" uh duh? Ramen is always meant to be hot." Naruto said

" Well not like this but whatever you try it." Sean said as he slowly begun to dig into his ramen. Naruto on the other hand destroyed his ramen like he was on a mission.

" I don't know what you're talking about sensei that wasn't hot." Naruto said crossing his arms. Sean just only raised his hand and counted down from 5. When he got to 1 Naruto suddenly felt a fire in his mouth. When the blond opened his mouth to speak flames came out.

" W-What did you put in this ramen !?" he asked panicky Sean raised this red bottle.

" Phoenix Fire Sauce. Muy Caliente" the red head said. The jinchūriki then rushed to the sink. He tried to let the water rush out and get a sip but nothing happened.

" Oh yea I forgot we're out of water temporarily. You'll need to go out and get a drink somewhere." Sean said as he was finishing his ramen.

" God damnit ." Naruto said and he rushed through the window and onto the streets. When he was gone Sean smirked then snapped his fingers and he started hearing running water.

" God I love that technique. **Ichijiteki Hitotoki Kogoru **works perfect to get him out of the house. Now I got nothing to do except get blown out of my head." Sean said and he disappeared only to re-appear with a 2 ft long vase looking thing. With a flick from a lighter he started taking a toke from this vase and coughed hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back with Naruto------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond was running through the village until he came to the front gates when realized he could make his body water and fell face forward to the ground.

" Damn stoner of sensei,he tricked me. I should head back to the house and give him a piece of my mind. " Naruto said as he turned around. But when he did that his eyes were met with another pair of blue eyes.

" Hey whiskers what's up?" Ino asked

" Oh hey Ino. Nothing just heading back to my house to give Sean-sensei a piece of my mind. But since you're here I guess I'll give him hell later." Naruto said giving her his foxy grin.

" Well while you're here how about you take me to go get something to eat." Ino said and Naruto nodded and slowly they started walking to a restaurant it didn't take them long before they noticed they were being followed by by a block of stone.

" Hey you guys can give it up rocks aren't square like that. " Naruto said and in a poof of smoke three children appeared.

" Wow boss your skills are as sharp as ever that is why you are my number 1 rival." the leader of the group said

" Um Naruto-kun who the hell are they?" Ino asked

"Well the spiky haired one is Konohamaru. The Sandiame's grandson. He considers me a rival after I taught him one of my techniques and showed him that the path to Hokage comes with hard work and determination. The other two I don't really know" The blond said. It was here that all three kids jumped in a formation.

" I'm Udon the smart one" the boy with glasses and a running nose said

"I'm Moegi the cute one" the red haired girl with blush on her cheeks said

" Finally I'm Konohamaru the leader and together we make...." Konohamaru said

" The Konohamaru Corps" all the kids said at once.

" Well that's nice I guess. But unfortunately me and Naruto-kun got somewhere to go to." Ino said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and tried to pull him with her but she was stopped by what Konohamaru said next.

" Boss what happened to your pink haired girlfriend ? I thought she was much prettier and she seemed nice as well. But what I wanted to show you was that I can get your technique. **Orioke no jutsu**" Naruto then just looked at him like he was a dead man. For standing infront of Naruto and Ino wa sa brown haired woman in nothing. The only thing blocking her private areas was smoke.

" Konohamaru I've only got a one word for you. Run" the blond warned but the Konohamaru girl didn't understand what he said until he saw Ino's face. The Yamanaka had fire in her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Ino asked and Konohamaru gulped in fear.

" I said..... bye" he said poofed back to his normal body and ran for his life.

"Err Get back here!" Ino yelled and took off after the young Sarutobi. Konohamaru would have gotten away but very soon he crashed into some black material.

" Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" a voice said as it's owner picked up Konohamaru by the back of his shirt.

"Sorry about that we were just playing around. Konohamaru just needs to see where he's going next time" Ino said as she walked up to the man holding Konohamaru. This man wore black and had make up on his face.

" Hmmm I think I need to show this little punk a lesson." the man said.

" Don't do anything stupid Kankuro your lucky he's not here yet" The man's female companion said

" Zip it Temari while I've got some time I'm going to teach this little gaki what it means when he runs into me" Kankuro said.

" Drop him." Naruto said walking up to the two.

" Yea and are you going to stop me?" Kankuro said.

" Why yes I am" Naruto said and he ran at Kankuro. Kankuro smirked as he moved his hand a little bit and what looked like a wire appeared infront of Naruto. Tripping the blond to the ground.

" Fool" kankuro said but his eyes went wide as the blond disappeared in a poof of smoke.

" A **Kage Bushin**?" he questioned but he didn't get an answer as the ground from beneath him started shaking then Naruto came through the ground grabbed Konohamaru and kicked Kankuro in the face. Then the Uzumaki did a flip and landed facing Kankuro and Temari.

" That was my **Doton : Moguragakure no Jutsu**. If you want to fight you won't win against me. Especially if you use that simple puppet technique that you just used on my Kage bushin. Isn't that right Sasuke" Naruto said and his teammate flipped onto the fence next to him. His only response from the Uchiha was a nod.

"You might want to move a little bit teme." Naruto said as he held up a kunai. Suddenly flame and wind surrounded it. With a quick flick of his wrist the blond flung the kunai at the tree. The kunai went through the tree and cut the top off and also left a huge scorch burn on the spot where the tree top was.

"Now do you guys really think your ally could sneak up on me ?" the blond asked as there was a redhead in the tree carrying a gourd and had a surprised look on his face. The redhead jumped down from the tree and looked at Naruto.

" What's your name? " the redhead asked

" It's customary to tell ones name before you ask " Naruto said.

" My name is Sabaku no Gaara. " the red head said.

" Well Gaara my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Mind telling me what you guys are doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

" We're here because the chunnin exams." Temari said.

" Hmmm the exams are now interesting. Maybe you'll see me there." Naruto said and he started to walk away followed by Ino, Sasuke and the Konohamaru Corps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the Hokage tower---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sandiame was looking at his group of Jounin and chunin.

"As you all know Konoha has the privilege of hosting the Chunin Exams this year. I would like all my Jounin to give me their candidates. I would like my jounin with first year genin to start. So Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma come forward." The hokage said.

Kakashi along with two others walked forward. One was a woman with black hair and scarlet red eyes that looked alot like the sharingan as well as a man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

" I Hatake Kakashi nominate all of my genin of Team 7 for candidates of the chunin exams. " Kakashi said calmy

" I Yuuhi Kurenai nominate Team 8 for the chunin exams." The woman said

" As well as I Sarutobi Asuma nominate Team 10 for the exams." The man said

"Wait I trained all the genin of these teams I don't think they're ready! I mean Naruto may be powerful but their still just kids. " Iruka yelled from the crowd.

" Well my sensei put me in the chunin exams when I was 11 and the jounin exams when I was thirteen." Kakashi said

" Be that as it may I still don't think they're ready." Iruka said

" I wouldn't be so sure Iruka. I know Naruto is ready as well as his generation. " Sean said as he just appeared in the room.

" Sensei...." Kurenai mumbled.

" Sean-sama just because you think that doesn't mean it's true." Iruka said trying to defend his former students.

" Iruka you know better than anybody that they're not kids. They're shinobi, old enough to kill and defend the village with their lives. But if you don't believe me why don't you set up a test for them." The red head said

" very well I'll do that" Iruka yelled and left the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was looking at a waterfall. He was holding his fingers in the ram position.

"**Sharingan**" He whispered and his eyes became crimson. Suddenly a rain of kunai came flying at the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged them easily. The onyx haired boy looked back and saw a Kusagakure ( hidden grass village) shinobi wearing a woven hat and a face mask.

" What was the meaning of that?" Sasuke asked in an avenger way.

" That was just a taste for what the chunin exams have in store for you. So stay away. " the Kusa nin said.

" heh if thats suppose to scare me it's not going to work." The Uchiha said and quickly he ran up the tree the other shinobi was on. Punched the Kusa nin and while the his enemy was falling Sasuke blurred through hand signs.

" **Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" Sasuke said and launched a fireball from his mouth and engulfed the grass ninja in flames.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Sakura----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired koinoichi was walking on the bridge heading towards training ground 7. All of a sudden she started feeling a tightening sensation around her torso. The Haruno looked down to see chains wrapped around her stomach. Suddenly she was pulled through the air and then fell into a ditch. Suddenly the same Kusa nin that attacked Sasuke appeared above the ditch.

" Can't escape? Tough, this is just a taste of what the chunin exams have in store with you. You can't scream. No one will hear you." the "Kusa nin" said.

" Like I need them." Sakura said. She concentrated her chakra on her feet and ran up the side of the hole. In an instant she was on the enemy ninja and punched him in the face sending him flying.

Off in the distance the Kusa shinobi poofed back into Iruka.

" Well that answers my question I guess they are ready." Iruka said massaging his jaw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was walking up a flight of stairs. After the incidents from yesterday there was no way the team of genin weren't going to compete in the chunin exams. The minute they got to the next floor in the stair well team 7 saw a huge crowd of genin surrounding a door.

" What's the room we're suppose to go to?" Naruto asked

" Room 301 why?" Sakura said confoundedly.

" Because that room were everyone is at is 301. But I swear we only went up one set of stairs. " Naruto said.

" Then let's see what's up with this." Sasuke said and then proceeded to walk to the door. When they got to the door the trio saw two genin guarding the door. Infront of the genin was a Hyuga ,a girl with her hair in buns and a boy clad in green with bowl cut style hair.

"Please sir let us in." the girl pleaded.

" Why should we? The chunin exams are extremely tough. Only the best can survive. Hell this is my 4th time taking this exam. If you guys aren't able to get through that just means its less competion for us. " The genin with a bandage on his nose said.

"But sir we are most youthful and ready for the chunin exams. " the bowl cut boy said.

" yea right. Get out of our way." the other genin said and he pushed the lad clad in green down on the ground.

All of a sudden a fireball wizzed past the guarding genin. Everybody looked back and saw smoke coming from Naruto's hand.

" How about you drop the genjutsu. Before me and my team has to make you drop it." Sasuke said.

" What do you mean genjutsu?" one of the genin guards said.

" Oh come on don't play us for fools we only went up one floor. So there is no way that this is room 301!" Sakura exclaimed

" Fine you caught us" the genin with the bandage said and with a snap of his fingers the room changed from 301 to room 201. The genin guarding the room quickly dissappeared. Team 7 quickly turned and started walking away.

" Wait what's your name? All of yours?" the hyuga boy asked the tone of his voice clearly showed he was jealous that this team had figured out that it was a genjutsu long before he did.

" How about you tell us your name before we'll tell you ours." Sasuke said.

" Very well I am Hyuga Neji. These are my teammates. TenTen...."

" Hey what's up" the girl with the buns in her hair said.

" And Rock Lee." Neji said and the boy with the bowl-cut hairstyle saluted.

" Yosh ! It was most youthful of you to know it was a genjutsu!" Lee exclaimed. This caused all of team 7 to look at the genin weirdly.

" Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said cooly.

" And I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said and winked.

"Ahhh Sakura-chan your youthfullness buns so bright. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Please be my girlfriend!?" Lee excalimed.

" No. You are just way too creepy with that hair and eyebrows. Besides I like Sasuke-kun. He's so awesome!" Sakura said then her and team 7 turned and walked away towards the stairs. When they made it to the third floor Lee was actually waiting for them there.

" Fine then Sakura-chan if your youthful self will not go out with me then I shall challenge Uchiha Sasuke to a duel for your love!" Lee exclaimed and gave her a thumbs and winked.

" Heh alright we still got some time to spare. There's a gym on this floor meet me there. This will give me good practice." Sasuke said both his teammates knew exactly what he was talking. His newly awakened Sharingan.

"Very well." Lee said and he was gone in an instant. Team 7 then walked to the gym. When they got to the gym the team was greeted by Rock Lee doing push ups.

" Sasuke are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked

" yea I can handle this kid. With my sharingan he won't stand a chance." Sasuke said then his eyes became crimson.

" You sure I could take this kid. I mean look at his hands, how their all wrapped up in bandages. This guy trains alot. " Naruto said to Sasuke and then he turned to Lee.

" Alright tough guy how about you fight me first." Naruto said

" No thank you I only want to fight the Uchiha." Lee said

" You'd get a much better challenge from me." Naruto said

" Again no thank you I only want to fight the Uchiha." Lee said getting in his stance.

" Might as well let him do it Naruto" Sasuke said and he got in the same stance Lee did.

" Alright Sasuke, but if things start looking too rough for you I'll intervene." Naruto said and stepped to the side.

In a blink of an eye Lee did a sliding kick on Sasuke and appeared under him. The green clad genin then did a switching upper kick sending the Uchiha sky high. It didn't take Naruto long to guess what move Lee was going to do after he appeared under Sasuke shadowing the Uchiha's movements in the air.

" _That's the **Kage ****Buyō**, then that means the next technique he'll use is the...**Omote Renge** I'll have to stop that before he can do that._' the blond though and like lightning he appeared above Lee and Sasuke and made his hands seem like claws in a kung fu style known to Lee and Sasuke. Then wind formed in Naruto's hands.

" **Gouzen Mouko Kaze **" Naruto shouted and he shot out this wind tiger roaring from his hand style. Sending Lee flying to the ground. Naruto landed gracefully on the ground facing Lee.

" Y-You know the Tiger style?" Lee asked.

" Of course it's one of my favorite styles because it sends critical strikes to the enemy. Add the fact that I can combine elemental jutsu, and its the perfect style for me. That's why I told you, you'd have a much better challenge against me." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

" Hmm indeed. So why did you interupt what I was about to do?" Lee asked

" I know that technique, and frankly I wouldn't have wanted my teammate to be severely injured and I'm positive your sensei wouldn't want that. Him and his turtle have been watching since you and Sasuke began fighting. " Naruto said point to an area where the gym opened revealing trees. Suddenly in the blink of an eye a man who looked a lot like Lee appeared in the middle of the room.

" Lee that was very unyouthful of you to try the primary lotus. Didn't I tell you to only use that in dire situations. For that reason You must do 50 push ups on your thumbs." The man said

" Very well Gai-sensei ! If I can not do that I shall do 60 laps around Konoha on my hands.!" Lee exclaimed and then he proceeded to do his push ups.

" Umm who exactly are you ?" Sakura asked Gai

" I am Maito Gai. Konoha's noble green beast! " Gai proclaimed

" Hmm I'll have to ask Kakashi-sensei about you" Sakura said

" What!? Hatake Kakashi my eternal rival has never told you about his rival Matio Gai!" Gai exclaimed

" Nope sorry." Sakura said this caused Gai to fall face first.

' _Curse you Kakashi you and your unyouthful coolness._' Gai thought

" Very well I shall find my rival and challenge him to a contest!" Gai proclaimed.

" Oh Gai-sensei your youthfullness shines brightly!" Lee exclaimed.

" Yes as well as your youthfulness Lee!" Gai said

" Gai-sensei !"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei !" the student and master proclaimed and then ran into a hug with tears running down their faces. Suddenly a sunset arose behind them.

" Does anyone notice that its the middle of a day in a building and yet there is a sunset coming from behind them?" Naruto asked and both Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

" Ok then what we're going to do is sneak out here. Really quiet like so they don't notice." Naruto muttered and slowly Team 7 backed out of the gym and ran down the corridor. Very soon they made it to the door that had a sign saying 301. Waiting at the front of the door was Kakashi.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei we met Gai you eternal rival apparently. He says he's going to challenge you or something. So you might want to look out." Naruto said

" Ah great well I'll have to deal with him when the time comes." Kakashi sighed his face then went serious and he looked at all three of his students.

" Now behind this door is the chunin exams. They will be tough, and brutal are you all prepared for that?" The Jonin asked

" I'm always ready this is just another stepping stone for me to become hokage. " Naruto said

" This exam is exactly what I need to get stronger." Sasuke grumbled.

" I-I I'm ready to be there for my teammates and fight to the end to become a chunin " Sakura said nervously

" Sakura are you sure?" Kakashi asked

" Yes Kaka-sensei I can do it." Sakura said

" Well you better, I'm glad you said yes because if you had said no none of your teammates would be able to continue on from here. Like I said though the chunin exams are tough and brutal rely in your teammates and you'll do fine. Now after you guys enter this door you won't be seeing me for a while so try and survive through it." Kakashi said and in a blurr he was gone.

Team 7 then pushed through the doors. Almost instantly a purple blurr came through and tackled Naruto.

" Ahh Naruto-kun I'm so glad your here. I know you'll do great and then we can both be chunins." The blond purple blurr squealed. This caused Sakura to get a frustrated look on her face.

" Ino! get off my teammate you fat Pig!!!" She yelled

" What's the matter Sakura. Jealous that Naruto likes a girl who doesn't have such a huge forehead. Huh Billboard-brow? " Ino retorted.

" No I like Sasuke I'm just saying with a fat pig all on Naruto it will make him loose concentration and get us kicked out of the exams." Sakura said this caused Ino to get off of Naruto and glare at Sakura.

" What was the forehead ?!" Ino yelled

" You heard Pig!" Sakura yelled back.

" Ahhh Forehead! Forehead! Forehead!" Ino screamed

" Pig ! Pig! Fat Pig!" Sakura retaliated.

" Ah your women are so troublesome and loud. Just always try to stat a fight" A pineapple haired genin said there was a rather chubby boy coming with him

" Hey Shikamaru, hey Choji how's it going ?" Naruto asked

" Not bad Naruto the only troublesome thing is these women and there arguing." Shikamaru said as his teammate agreed.

" Wow I'm surprised they let you in here Naruto" A rather feral looking boy said as he walked up to the group.

" Yea I'm surprised they let you past the front door. With fear of rabbies and all Kiba " Naruto said with a smirk this caused a growl to erupt from the Inuzuka boy.

" H-Hello Naruto-kun. H-How are you ?" A black haired white eyed girl said from behind Kiba.

"Ah Hinata-chan I'm fine how are you? You're kinda looking a little red. Here let me feel I think you might have a fever." Naruto said and he put his hand on the Hyuuga's forehead. This caused Hinata to turn a beet red then pass out.

" Great Naruto you just happened to be a problem to my team knocking my teammate out like that" A boy with glasses and a high collar said next to Kiba and Hinata.

" Gomen Shino I was trying to cause any comotion. But first Let me do something." Naruto said and he walked up to a desk and got ontop of it.

" Alright you mother fuckers! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you will all get your asses beaten by my in these exams. For you see you all are looking at the next Hokage!" The blond exclaimed causing the other Konoha genin to sweat drop. But from every other genin there was massive killing intent rising from rapidly.

" You kiddies mind keeping it down your making the other teams angry." A silver haired teenager said. He wore glasses as well as a Konoha hiti-ate.

" Who are you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously

" I am Yakushi Kabuto, and I was just going to offer you guys alittle help. You see this is my 4th year doing the exams, and I've developed a way to get all of a shinobi's stats in a card. By that I mean I can find jutsus, kekkai genkai, mission success, etc. Then put it all into one of these cards" The teen said and raised a deck of cards.

" Can you tell me about three people. First Rock Lee of Konoha. Then Sabaku no Gaara of Suna and finally but most importantly.... Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. " Sasuke said

" Ah you already know their names. That's no fun. But let's see Rock Lee, a taijutsu user majority of the missions he's done are average d and c-rank. His team is team Gai. It looks like there isn't any indaction that he's done any ninjutsu. Hmmmm Sabaku no Gaara, whoa! He's a ninjutsu user. But that's not the strange part he's basically done all A-rank missions. But the thing is on all of his mission he came back unharmed. Now Uzumaki Naruto. Wow he's as strong as Gaara if not stronger. In his last A-rank mission he took on 100 mercenaries as well as a some shinobi from Ame. And..... what the fuck?" Kabuto said reading Naruto's card and then seeing it get ripped to shreds by wind.

" I'm sorry Kabuto it's just I don't think Sasuke needs to know more about me considering we're one the same team" Naruto said. He then caught a good glimpse at this guy whose face was completly wrapped up in bandages. This man had a hiti-ate with a music note on it

" Who's that guy over ?" Naruto asked

" Hmmm let's see. It looks like his name is Dosu . He comes from Otogakure ( Hidden Sound village). I don't really have that much info about them. The village is really tiny and weak. " Kabuto said. This actually caused the Oto nins to get angered looks on their faces. Suddenly in a flash the sound genin moved.

The girl of the team threw a handful of senbons at Kabuto. He easily dodged them, then Dosu came and did a swipe at Kabuto. Again the teen easily dodged it. But suddenly there was a small screeching sound. It was enough to break the Yakushi's glasses causing him to collapse on his knees and throw up.

" Alright damn it ! Enough fighting. Oto genin if you attack anyone like that again and its not in an organized fight you will be kicked out from these exams. Now Everyone sick the fuck down. The first round of the chunins exams will begin. I'm your instructor Morino Ibiki. Your worst nightmare." A man with scars on his face yelled. This caused all the genins to sit down.

" Now for the first part of the exams you maggots will be taking a written test. There will be 10 questions. 9 of which you will answer in the first 1 hour and a half. In the last half an hour I will give you the 10th questions. Now all of the questions are extremely difficult. Only if you have the superior knowledge will you be able to answer these correctly. Now there will be proctors all around the room just to make sure you aren't cheating. If you are caught cheating 3 times you and your entire team will be kicked out of the exams and you can't compete anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't come try for the exams next time. Now you will not be seating near your teammates. My proctors will pass out the test. When everyone gets the test you will begin" Ibiki said and his proctors began handing out tests. While Naruto was waiting for his test he was going over what Ibiki said.

'_He wants us to get the information which is above our knowledge, but don't cheat. But that makes no sense Sean-sensei taught me that above all else on a mission to acquire information the key is not get spotted, and if you do eliminate all the enemies if you do get spotted..... Wait that's it Ibiki wants us to cheat just not get caught. **Makaigan**_" the blond said and the images of his mother and father appeared infront of him.

" **Naruto-chan what do you want us to do?**" Kushina asked

" Well Kaa-san I'm sure you guys have seen that this exam is a written one and a information gathering. I figured the best way to gather information is using people that the normal eye can't see. That's why I need you guys." Naruto said quietly.

" **Very well Naruto we'll gather information for you this will be easy**" Minato said to his son.

" Thank you Otu-san" Naruto said and it was then that he got his test as did everyone else. Naruto took this time to carefully look around the room. It appeared that most of the rookie 9 had figured out the same thing he did that one has cheat to pass this test. Sasuke had his Sharingan full blast copying a persons answers. Kiba was using his pup Akamaru on top of his head to telll him the answers. Shino was using his bugs, Shikamaru was controlling Choji's shadow helipng him out. Ino had used her clans technique and got into Sakura's mind copying everything the pink haired girl wrote. Hinata was using her **Byakugan **as well as Neji . Even Tenten was angling the mirrors on top so Lee could get the answers.

" **Alright Naruto-chan I was looking around and was easily able to get all 9 answers. Number one is.....**" Kushina said to her said and began giving him answers along with her husband, this last for the next hour and a half.

" Alright let's take this time to look around and see whose still here." Ibiki said and every remaining genin looked around. Less than half of the original number was still there.

" Now it's time for the 10th question. This question determines if you pass or fail. If you fail this question you are kicked out of the exams and you can never try again. You will stay a genin forever. Now before I give you this question if you're not up to that risk please leave now. You'll still be able to take the exams next time. But you and your team must leave then. " Ibiki said. Then three teams got up and left.

" Hmmm is that everyone whose scared? Good. Now for the 10th question." Ibiki said and waited a little bit.

" You know what even if I fail this question that's noit going to stop me from being Hokage ! Even if I have to be a genin all the way to get to it. So you know what. Bring it on !" Naruto shouted. His words seemed to give the rest of the genin courage.

'_hmmm brave little kid. He's changed everyone's minds apparently._' Ibiki thought.

" So if that's everyone's answer. Then I must say...... Congratulations you've passed the 10th question as well as the 1st part of the Chunin exams." The Morino said this caused nearly all the genin to be dumbstruck.

" What do you mean we passed the test? You didn't even ask the question!" one genin exclaimed.

" Didn't I ? I told you that if you failed the 10th question you would stay a genin forever. Like in a mission situation. Your trying to invade an enemies fortress. You have had an estimated guess of how many enemies are there. But there is more than you thought. It is night time and you can't tell for sure. Your mission is to kill all the enemies and retrieve a scroll. Do you take a halt on the mission ? No! A shinobi puts his life on the line to complete that mission. At all cost even if you know your out numbered. You still do it. Those who were too scared to take that risk don't disserve to become chunin. But you guys do. So now let me say..." Ibiki tried to say but a kunai came through the window followed by a woman on a red kite. The kite then launched kunai from its corners. It soon became a banner. On it it said Second.

" Alright you little maggots. Get ready for the second round of the Chunin Exams! I'll be your second exam proctor Mitarashi Anko." The woman exclaimed

" Your early Anko I haven't even explained to them about the 2nd part yet." Ibiki said this caused Anko to fall face first. She then looked around at the class.

" Wow Ibiki there's alot of them. You've gone soft. " Anko said

" Maybe they're just a really strong class. Ever think of that?" Ibiki retorted.

" Heh that maybe but by the time I'm done with them their numbers will be alot less than half of this class." Anko said loud enough for the entire class to hear.

" Alright then maggots starting tomorrow you will all be in the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Meet me at training ground 44 to begin. If you don't know where that is ask you sensei." And with those words Anko took off.

" Well I believe the chunin exams just got alot more troublesome" Shikamaru said and all of the rookie 9 agreed.

**AN: I'm sorry guys its been a while since I last posted a chapter. Let's just say alot and I mean alot of shit has gone down in my life. But now I'm back and I'm going to try and post a chapter as soon as possible. But anyhow I'm liking where I'm going with this story. In the next chapter I'm doing the forest of death, the preliminary matches and getting alittle bit into the training. So I've already got a few ideas of whose going to fight who, but I would like to know who you guys want to fight. Just know I've already picked who Naruto is going to fight as well as Lee so you guys can go from there. Again review tell me what you thought of this chapter. Again any complaints, questions matches you tell me and I'll to handle them.**

**Ok moving on to jutsus**

**Ichijiteki Hitotoki Kogoru ( Temporary Time Freeze ) **

**Orioke no jutsu ( Sexy Technique) **

**Doton : Moguragakure no Jutsu ( Earth Style: Hiding Like a mole technique) **

**Kage ****Buyō ( Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)**

**Omote Renge ( Initial Lotus)**

**Gouzen Mouko Kaze ( Roaring Fierce Tiger Wind) **

**huh not that much this time. Anyhow you know leave me a review tell me again what you think, any compliants, concerns, thories, who you want to fight I wanna hear it all **


End file.
